Beauty & the Beast MXM version
by RoseRozu
Summary: AU: what if Allen is fed up of having a normal life and wants to have adventure and Kanda is a beast just finding love. Rating changed from T to M
1. Prologue

Author's note: I had this idea in my head for awhile and I thought the movie suited the anime and the characters from the film and anime as followers

Kanda-Beast

Allen -Belle

Mana-Maurice

Tykki Mikk-Gaston

Wisely-Lefau

Lavi-Chip

Komui-Lumière

Miranda Lotto-Mrs Potts

Reever-Clocksworth

Lenalee- Madame Garderobebr

Bridget-Fifi (feather duster)

Noise-Maestro Cadanza

Malcolm. C Rouvelier- Monsieur D'Arque

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1: Little Town

**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews and follows I have for this story. I'll try to reply all reviews as quick as I can. If you have any questions please pm or ask me on twitter with my username RoseRozu1. P** **lease enjoy the story. I don't own -man or Beauty & The Beast and thaks to my amazing beta Hanashi o Suru!**

As the years passed by, the beast had lost all hope of ever finding the one to end the curse. He remained isolated within his castle walls, with only his loyal servants for company, and a simple magic mirror to see the world beyond his home-now-prison.

A few miles away from the castle, in a small village nestled beyond the woods, there lived a young boy with pure white hair and silver eyes. He always had a smile on his face, and friendly to those around him. The boy is named Allen Walker the adopted son of Mana Walker, who worked as a music box creator. This morning, much like many others before it, had the father and son duo in the kitchen making breakfast together.

"Allen, may I ask of you to run a small errand for me?" Asked Mana, "I need you to go into town and get some supplies from the town."

"Of course, Mana. I need to go into town anyway as I need to return my book to the library." The younger answered honestly.

"You and your books, Allen." His father laughed, "Please, do be careful though."

The boy smiled, nodding to assure his father that he would. After breakfast was consumed, Allen bid his father a quick goodbye, before collecting his things, and headed out the door.

) * (

Walking into town, eyes were following his every move. Whether he was aware of them or not, Allen paid them no mind, and headed straight towards his destination.

There were always mixed responses when the villagers caught sight of Allen Walker. Although they admired him, there was no denying the boy was queer in terms of his appearance. With a jagged scar down his left cheek, and the pentagram that marred his forehead above it, most were unsure to compare the young male to an angel, or the messenger of a deranged demon. He was a physical contradiction. With every 'demonic' trait, they found others 'angelic'. There was a disfigurement of the boy's left arm, one only a monster could ever conjure up, and yet the pale skin and white hair, as white as pure untouched snow screamed a blessing from heaven.

Allen sighed as he heard a none-too whispered murmur catch in the wind. He otherwise ignored them as he bought bread from the baker before continuing his stroll to the only library the town has. People had some nerve most days.

As he headed towards the library, he paid no mind to a man who had barely crossed his peripheral vison. Gold eyes continued following the lithe form, and smirked to himself as the younger disappeared around the corner.

) * (

Tyki Mikk, as this man was known as, was a hunter the town all looked up to. He was tall, handsome, had the attention of the entire female populace, and always found a way to get whatever he so desired. Allen was another prize he had yet to obtain. "Allen is the most beautiful boy in this town," He spoke up, looking to his lackey, Wisely. "Don't I deserve to have him?"

"Tyki, Allen doesn't even like you, and he's far from being interested in a relationship". Muttered Wisley. "Much less with the likes of you." Even if the last part of his statement was said under his breath, it still went on deaf ears as Tyki walked after the natural born beauty of a boy. He marched through the town like a proud peacock.

Much like with any scoop on Allen, gossip about Tyki Mikk was just as popular a pastime. A trio of women swooned when the tan-skinned male walked by them, even though there were brutally ignored by the man with tunnel vision on his upcoming destination.

) * (

Allen sighed, as he looked to the building he now stood before. A smile made itself on his face, knowing this was one of those places he could relax, even if it was only a fleeting time. It was a small building, manned by just one person who was the oldest in the whole village. As far as he was aware, at least. With that in mind, he opened the door, he was greeted with few books, and too much shelf space.

"Bookman, I came to return my book!" He called out, alerting the inhabitant he knew to be there. "Have you got anything new?"

No response was given back to him, so it came as a surprise when he suddenly saw the old man in question standing right next to him. He felt as though he actually did jump out of his skin that time. Bookman was an old man with black makeup around his eyes. A panda was the only thing he could think of relating the elderly male to. Though he'd of made a humorous panda, as the man had an interesting topknot atop his bald head. It reminded him so much of a question mark.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Walker there hasn't been anything new." Bookman explained, "However, I want you to have this book as I know how much you like it."

"Huh? Keep it? Are you sure that's okay, Bookman?" Allen asked, genuinely surprised by the act.

"It's perfectly fine." He assured the younger, "You're the only one who ever steps foot within my library. It's the least I could do for you."

The book-loving head of white hair smiled, and thanked the librarian. "I can't thank you enough, Bookman."

"You can start by getting back to your father." He suggested, "As I'm sure he'll be worried about you". Allen smiled at the Liberian in thanks and quickly left to go to his father.

Lost in the book he was reading, he barely noticed there was someone was with him, until Tyki suddenly blocked his way, "Allen why are you so interested in books?" He asked, "You do know the townsfolk are talking about you, don't you?"

"Books let me go on adventures mentally and help me dream". Replied Allen, ignoring the second part of the question all together. He didn't really care about the people talking about him. It wasn't wrong for a boy to read, was it?

"Then let me help you enter reality." Tyki replied. "I want you and I to marry and I want you to bear my children."

This caused Allen to be angered at the older man's straight-forwardness. He slammed his book shut, and jerked a finger right at the taller male's chest, emphasizing his coming words, "I will marry whomever sees me as who I am, and not of my supposed 'beauty'," He snarled, looking to Tyki with defiance, "Now, if you excuse me I must return to my father, as he is to go the market this afternoon."

He stormed off, all the while fuming from his encounter. While walking back to Mana's house the only thing Allen thought was, _What a stupid idiot! Demanding things from me, and making me realize my reality is to be stuck in this town?_ _He slowed down, before ceasing his tracks as he looked up to the heavens. He sighed,_ _He's ignorant. And knows nothing. Nothing…of Mana grieving the loss of his younger brother, Neah. Even after so many years._

 _ **) *Outside Allen and Mana's house* (**_

"What would you like me to bring back to you Allen?" Asked Mana

"I would like a rose that is white like my hair but if you can't get that flower, then any flower would do for me." Allen said without hesitation.

"You always ask for the same thing every year, and you never change your answer." Chuckled Mana

"Well, if you ask the same question obviously you'll get the same answer." Allen playfully chastised. The laughter couldn't be held for long, and they laughed for a short while, before hugging each other goodbye. Mana pulled away first, and reached into his pocket, giving Allen a choker that bore a bloomed lotus painted pink.

"I made this choker for you as I know you will worry about me." He gently told his son, "I want you to look at that choker and know that I'll come back to you safe." This caused Allen to cry.

"Thank you so much, father." Allen said with a crying grin. He placed the choker around his neck, smiled gratefully to his father.

The music box maker smiled in return, ruffling Allen's hair affectionately. "I'm glad you love it."

After another goodbye between father and son, Mana went on his trusted horse, mounting the trusted steed named Timcanpy (Affectionally called Tim by Allen) and soon rode to the forest that would lead Mana to the market so he can sell his music box. A humble job that allows him to make enough for he and his only son to live peacefully.

) * (

After a few hours of traveling, a storm was beginning to break, Mana got lost in the forest. He had to calm Timcanpy, who was growing restless, and frightened.

No sooner after, Tim's fear was proven justified when a pack of wolves sudden attacked. "Hurry, Timcanpy! We must get away!" He said to his companion, urging the horse to run faster.

Before he knew it, a gate was right in front of him, and behind it was a castle in which stood tall behind it. If he could make it there, perhaps he'd find shelter. "We should be safe if we hurry to that castle, Timcanpy!"

Rather than listen to his master's request, Timcanpy instead whinnied in fear, standing on his hind likes, and ultimately knocking Mana off to the ground below. The frightened steed ran off, stranding Mana. The howls of the wolves were the only encouragement the man needed to hurry to the estate before him, and shut the gates behind him. Sighing in relief when the wolves howls and snarls began to fade away, he took a moment to realy look around the area. A garden, he realized.

He looked about the garden, soon finding an enclosure baring pure white roses. Mana smiled in delight, and walked over to them. "Such exquisite flora…I have never seen a rose so pure…Allen would love it, I'm certain."

Mana wouldn't make it past the gates that fateful night. With the rose in hand, he was ambushed from behind. A menacing voice met his ears. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was j-just—"

"A thief, are you?"

"NO! I-I'm not! I wasn't stealing anything!" Mana attempted to plead, but anything further he was going to say died on his tongue. He had finally gotten a good look at who it was he was pleading with.

"Stealing is punishable by imprisonment here, foolish old man." The voice sneered. The rose fell from Mana hand, as he was dragged away, "You'll be in my dungeon until you take your pathetic final breath."

As he was being dragged to his doom, Mana could only apologize to his beloved son. He wouldn't be going home any time soon.

 **Author's note 2: I hope you enjoyed the little town chapter as you may have noticed there are couple of changes compared to the original movie so I want to explain as much as I can.**

 **Allen wants to escape his reality by reading**

 **Mana wants to give Allen something to let him know that he'll come back**

 **Allen has a beautiful soul and the towns people can see it but Allen thinks the town people can only see his burnt arm and scar. And also Allen can have children naturally. I'm sorry if the characters are OCC. Please review and follow the fic. I'll try and update every day but it's not always possible. Next chapter Allen saves Mana and we see the beast for real.**


	3. Chapter 2: Allen meets the beast

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and followers. I'm overwhelmed on how popular the story is. Also, a massive thank you to my beta Hanashi o suru!**

It's been three hours since Mana left to go sell the music box and Allen decided to continue reading his book. It was a wonderful story, containing far-off places, magic spells, and a twist that even after reading this book several times before, still left him in complete surprise! It was a wonderful feeling, and he smiled with glee as silver eyes continued to read through every word and every line.

He was so into the story, he failed to hear someone knocking on his door. It wasn't until the knocking became overbearing, where Allen groaned in displeasure, and promptly closed his book, placing it on his kitchen table. Who on earth would visit him? "Stop trying to knock the darned door down, I'm coming!"

The banging ceased after that, and the head of white hair could only sigh. Once he got to the peephole, he could only grimace at who he was seeing out his door. It was none other than Tyki Mikk. "Gods above, what does he want this time?"

As much as he wanted to tell the man to 'bugger off', he knew all too well that Mana would be displeased with him if he did. He was brought up to be a polite young man, regardless of who stopped by…

 **( *** ** _Flashback_** *** )**

"Allen, it's not polite that you closed the door on that villager." Mana had chastised a then seven-year-old Allen Walker.

"He was saying all those bad things about you _and_ of me. So of course, I'll close the door on him". Argued Allen with a pout. He'd seen that guy before, the one that wasn't afraid to voice his opinions of him and his father. It annoyed him, and he doubted he'd of gotten another chance like the one he had got that day.

Mana chuckled and said, "Even if you like or dislike them it's best to open the door and let them inside to find out what they want." The child's father gently told him. "You may be surprised with what they might say."

 **( *** ** _Present Time_** *** )**

When the memory ceased, the young man groaned, cursing his obedience to appease his only parent. With the recollection fresh in his mind, Allen opened the door — although reluctantly — only to have Tyki invite himself in, and further make himself comfortable in the kitchen. He didn't even get the chance to ask what he wanted.

Before he could ask, however, Allen took notice of feet on top of the table…just barely missing his prized book. Where a proper guest's feet should actually be, were a pair of muddy boots. Looking down Allen realized that there was in fact a trail from his door to the place Tyki was making himself at home. _That no good fucking shit ball! I just mopped these floors!_

"Allen your house is lovely, but there's not much room for three". Complained Tyki, startling Allen from his reveries.

"It's big enough for _me_ and my adoptive _father_ , Tyki." Said a very angry Allen "What's the real reason why you're here?"

"Why am I here?" The hunter mused, before grinning seductively to the younger male, "Well, the obvious is, I want you to be my bride, and for you to have my children. Of course, I am not taking 'no' for an answer." Said Tyki

This time, Allen bristled in agitation. "Did my words from this morning not get to your thick skull?" He seethed, glaring right at the other man, "I will marry the one who sees more of my so-called 'beauty' and I will marry for love not lust. Get out of my house and never ever return unless you want to see my hand pulling out your teeth!"

He did feel sorry for going against his father's teachings, but god dammit, Tyki Mikk kept pressing all the wrong buttons. "I see no difference between the two. Both end up with the same result in the end."

 _Same result…?!_ "You sick, and disgusting son of a bastardous bitch!" Screw pretending to be nice! This man wasn't worth it in the long run! Not even in the short run, dammit! "GET OUT!" He grabbed the intruder by the scruff of his shirt, and somehow managed to throw his unwanted guest out of his home. The filthy boots followed suit, and Allen felt a prideful one of them landed right in that disgusting asshole's face. "Don't even think of coming back here you twisted fucked up wanker!"

The door slammed shut, a lock setting in place. Tyki dumbly looked at the home he was thrown out of.

But he was far from discouraged. If anything, it only made his game more interesting. Wiping the mud from his face, Tyki pulled on his boots, and started back to the village. The grin on his face was sinister, as he began to silently cackle to himself. _He'll make a perfect wife and he_ _will_ _be mine_ **.**

 **) * (**

A few minutes pass, before Allen dared a glance out of the front door. His ever-persistent suiter was nowhere in sight. Sighing in relief, he let himself out, and headed towards the back, where a wooded area stood proud and tall for hundreds of years. It was here he had friends whom weren't judgmental of him, or his father. Granted, they were forest creatures, but Allen always loved the wildlife far more than those he shared his home in the village with.

A familiar critter hopped to Allen, greeting the boy with a little twitch of his pink nose, Long ears were standing up right, the face almost acting as though it already figured something was wrong. The dark-furred rabbit was Allen's pet that Mana didn't exactly know about.

"Hello, Neah." He greeted. "You seem quite chipper, I'm sorry I hadn't visited in a few days."

Neah the rabbit huffed hopping just a little closer to the boy, before climbing into his lap when Allen finally did sit down.

"I never can hide anything troubling from you, can I?"

The rabbit looked up to him. There was always something about this rabbit that Allen couldn't help but spill details of his day. Good? Bad? It never mattered. He felt he could always confide in his fine fluff-ball companion. He began to absently pet the rabbit lying on him, and sighed.

"He's done it again." The boy finally admitted. "Trying to get me to marry him."

Neah made a soft squeak, looking to the doe-eyed boy. A silent gesture to continue.

"I'll never be Tyki's _wife_!" He growled, "Not even in that man's dreams will I be bound to such a vile, cruel, uncivilized…"

A soft chattering sound interrupted Allen's rant, and the silver-eyed male sighed, taking a breath to calm himself enough to actually continue telling his small tale to the rabbit.

"I'm a _male_ …granted, I'm one that was cursed with some sort of unnatural ability to bear children someday…but I don't want the role of… _wife_." Maybe it was because of Tyki Mikk, but using the term 'wife' to him felt degrading. "I'll make sure of it. Neah, I want more than to be in this town where people always talk about me or Mana…I wish he was here but I'm sure his music box sold well in the market." He chuckled lightly, before looking down to the rabbit, "You know? You're name comes from my uncle, Neah…Mana always talked about him."

Neah perked up, curiously looking at the boy. However, before Allen could continue his train of thought, a loud, panicked drawn-out neigh was heard. Almost out of nowhere Timcanpy came out through a patch of large bushes, the normally calm horse was frantic.

"Tim!" He'd forgotten the poor rabbit on his lap, as the boy stood, Neah had tumbled over, confused for a brief moment. Meanwhile, Allen tried to calm down the family horse, "Hey, hey now, shh, shh…where's father?"

Timcanpy shook his head, stomping his front two feet.

"Did something happen? Tim, you have to take me to him!" Allen pleaded, "We need to find Mana! Please, can you take me to where you last saw him?"

The bay was hesitant, looking back from whence he'd come from.

"Please, Timcanpy! We can't just leave him out there!"

Disliking the idea of having to back through that forest, Timcanpy huffed, otherwise whickering in agreement.

If not for the annoyed chattering, Allen wouldn't have remembered about Neah still be there. He smiled apologetically, "I'll be back soon and then we'll play, okay?"

Neah didn't seem too amused by these turns of events, and ended up following the younger back to the house where he lived.

Allen had guided Tim back home where the horse could get a moment's rest before heading out again. Grabbing a bag, he packed what he was sure he may need, and proceeded to search for his cloak in the closet. He found it five minutes later, and was confused when he saw the door opened. He could've sworn he closed it…? Shaking his head, he donned his cloak, grabbed his satchel, and hurried back outside, closing and locking the door behind him.

As soon as Allen was done he mounted Tim, and they rode like the wind through the forest.

 **) * (**

"Is…this the right place?" Allen asked, as curious eyes looked about the woods. The trees were tall and dense, and there was a vast array of vegetation at the base of each of the trees, making it hard to see much of a path anymore. The eeriest part was just how quiet their surroundings were. Not even a bird's wings could be heard. "All I'm seeing are trees, trees, and more trees…"

The horse huffed, though didn't stop his trot. Tim did remember where they were when he had lost track of Mana.

"I think I see something ahead!" Allen cried, quickly dismounting the horse, and rushing to something he saw in a bush. As he took it out from where it ended up hidden, his eyes only widened at the object in his hands. "This…this was the box Mana was going to bring to the market…but where's Mana?" The wind blew cold, catching both horse and rider off guard. It was the middle of spring, there shouldn't been such a cold chill…

He was brought out of his reveries when Tim began to whinny, gaining the silver-eyed boy's attention. A mass of snow had hit them, and Allen held up his arms to protect himself from the onslaught of frigid air. When the rough winds finally subsided, Allen peeked from behind his arms, and gasped. "A-A castle? That…that wasn't there before, was it, Timcanpy?"

Tim shook his head.

"That's…what I thought…" Perhaps…just perhaps…he would find his father somewhere at least on that castle's grounds.

Right?

 **\- ( * ) -**

He had left behind Tim at the stables he found nearby. At least he wouldn't freeze to death out there. At the moment, Allen stood before the largest of doors he'd never seen before in his whole life. They were arched so high, but it soon became apparent that the doors themselves were acutally much shorter, allowing humans to actually enter. He felt a little silly not realizing such a detail, but nonetheless, everything was so new for him. His hand hadn't touched the handle before the doors swung outwards, efficiently startling the young male. There…wasn't anyone there.

Allen gulped, as he looked all around the grand foyer. If the doors were opened, then it was okay to enter…right?

Ignoring the warning bells, Allen stepped foot into the castle, and frankly, calling this foyer grand was anything if not an understatement. Before him stood the widest of staircases he'd ever seen, the top splitting at the landing, one set of stairs heading one way, and the other mirrored it. A door was between them, with a decorative trim that blew out into an overelaborate design. Words couldn't exactly describe it.

Above was an ornate chandelier, with candles glimmering with their light, it took Allen a moment to realize that each candle was incased in a glass that was frosted at the tip of each flame-shaped toper. Crystals hung between each candle stick, making the interior glitter. Those were only _some_ of what his eyes could take in.

Paintings lined the wall, and a simple coatrack stood by the door. He didn't think there would've been much point in hanging his cloak, as he didn't plan to stay for long. He only wanted to find Mana, and get out of there.

"Mana?" He called out, throwing caution to the wind. "Mana! Where are you? Are you in here?"

Unknown to the boy, he was being followed. "Reever, do you suppose he could be the one we're waiting for?" A candelabra queried. Three candles were lit atop his two arm-like holders, while the third was melted almost resembling a beret. There was hope in his voice, as he hopped as quietly as he could as to not alert their new visitor. "Perhaps he'll break our curse!"

"Don't get too excited Komui." Reever was a small wind-up clock, it was strange to him personally, as he never really associated himself with being timely to begin with...actually, now that he thought of it, why was Komui even a _candelabra_? He sighed, deciding to ponder this another time.

"We're all tired of being like this." Komui silently argued back. "Lord knows he is too."

"Not my fault he's not a people person." Reever grumbled.

An echo call of 'Father' met their figurative ears, and instantly Reever knew what his long-time friend was going to attempt.

"…no, no Komui, we're not—Komui?" The eccentric candle holder was already gone. "God damn it."

 **) * (**

If anything, Allen Walker was ever infamous for, it was his uncanny ability to get lost. Not this time. He wouldn't let his lousy directional sense get the better of him this time. Allen searched all the rooms, feeling his hope being slowly stifled with each door that didn't have Mana behind it.

He had to be here. This place was the last place Tim had seen his father, right? A noise caught his attention, and Allen quickly turned to see who made the sound. He was met with no one. "Hello? Hello, I'm here to find my father!" He called out, following where he heard the noise. Another soft clunk alerted the young male, and he quickly followed it, "Where is he? Where's Mana? Can you show me where he is?"

There was a set of stairs when he finally caught up to where he should've seen another living being. Were they shy? They must've been farther ahead of then he thought. Allen swallowed a lump in his throat, as he eyed the staircase before him. They somehow…didn't appear to be as…friendly looking as the rest of the areas he came across. But he had to find his father!

Steeling his resolve, he began his descent until he saw what looked like the dungeons. They were cold, damp, and something honestly smelled of moldy bread around there. However, just abrely able to be seen in the dimming candlelight, was where Allen had finally found his missing father.

"Mana!" He exclaimed, and ran straight to him kneeling, and clasping their hands through the bars. His eyes widened in fear at how cold the touch was. "Oh, gods, Mana you're so cold and pale what happened?" Asked Allen

"Allen? Allen! My sweet boy, you have to get out of here! Please, go back to the village, forget about me!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Allen argued, shaking his head. "I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

Mana was about to scold his son for being foolish, but a booming voice had interrupted him before another word could so much as be uttered. "He's my prisoner. This foolish man tried to pick one of my white roses and the sentence is to remain in the castle forever."

"Th-that's not an excuse to imprison someone!"

"He should've thought of that before he stole. Who the hell are you? Are you here to steal from me too?"

"No!" Allen defiantly said. Where was this voice even coming from? It sounded relatively close, but these dungeons were so freaking dark! "Roses always grow back! If anyone is responsible for the loss of one of your precious roses, then it should be me!"

"Allen! I've lived my life, I'm old, you're young, you needn't do this!"

"Yes, I do." Allen sternly told his father. "Where are you? Take me in place of my father!" He stood from where he had been kneeled, one hand clutching the charm of his choker, and unsure of where he was supposed to look. Yes, he was very scared, tears were threatening to fall, but he didn't want to show it. "I was the one who asked for the rose in the first place!"

Allen found a candle stick, and thrusted it forward, he expected many things, but the face of a monster wasn't one of those things. Allen dropped the candle the floor, both his hands hiding his gasp. The beast didn't appear to be fazed by the reaction. "You will take your father's place?"

Words seemed to fail him, as he nodded. "I-I will." With the light still shining, from the floor, a hind paw made itself known. As the beast revealed himself in full, Allen felt the sinking dread in the pit of his stomach.

The…beast, clearly stood a good five heads taller than Allen. Dark raven fur was seen all visible surfaces where skin would've otherwise had been on a human. His eyes, a deep cobalt blue, were cold, sharp…it was like they could see anything and everything, even through the front Allen was currently putting up. Arched horns mirrored each other where a normal hairline would've been, and sharp teeth were clearly visible from the lion-like snout that made up the human-ish face with the monstrous snarl he was currently bearing. He was standing on hind legs, and Allen didn't doubt for a moment that should he be on all fours, he could easily outrun any creature known to man.

He could just barely make out a tail that lazily dragged behind him…the beast was part lion, part wolf, and part something else the younger couldn't quite place.

"If you really will take his place, then I want your word." The monster's raspy deep voice was demanding. Allen's heart was racing, sweat was beading on his temple. He was scared. But Mana needed help…he needed to be taken care of…Bookman was well-versed in medicine, he knew that much. It was the only reason he could afford to keep his library opened.

"I-If I give you my word…" Allen breathed, "Th-then I want you to make sure my father gets the help he needs right now."

"Deal." The beast then opened the cell's door, and Mana rushed out to hug his son for what he assumed was the last time.

"Allen, never give up…keep walking and I will save you soon." He quietly promised.

"I-I'll be okay, Mana." Allen whimpered. "I-I'm your son a-after all, a-aren't I?" He couldn't stop the tears even if he tried.

As soon as Mana let go, the beast grasped Mana from the scruff of his shirt, dragging him away. "Allen!"

"Mana! Mana!" Allen cried out, only for the door to slam behind them. Allen openly sobbed then, as he could only watch as his only living family was taken away from him.

 _Mana…I love you…I'm sorry…_

 ** _Author's note #2: if you all have any questions please review or contact me on my twitter username which is RoseRozu1._**


	4. Chapter 3: Allen meets the others

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and followers. I'm overwhelmed on how popular the story is. Also, a massive thank you to my beta Hanashi o suru!**

Sniffles and cries echoed in the empty cell, the sadness and woe hadn't subsided since everything that had occurred. In total, it has been a few hours since the young man was locked up in the dungeon, and it was apparent he was already missing everyone he ever knew.

It was unknown to him that he wasn't as alone as he would've thought. The candlestick holder, Komui and the hand-wound clock, Reever both had witnessed the scene.

"I'm surprised you even managed to find me." Komui off-handily said.

"That's not the point here, Komui." Reever hissed, before turning his attention to the crying boy.

"What dreadful thing he did…" The cursed candelabra then said, going to the true matter at hand. "Ripped him away from his own father, and just look at him! He looks so cold."

This was true as Allen had curled up in a small ball like a young kitten. Reever sighed, taking pity on the young boy. No one deserved to be treated the way this child currently was being treated. "Komui let's take him to one of the guest rooms. Where he can rest and hopefully have a good hearty meal."

Komui gave his long-time friend a mocking gasp, "Egad! Reever Wenham, are you actually going to go against our master's orders?"

"He didn't tell us to do or not to do anything." Reever pointed out. "Besides, I'm getting a pretty good feeling about this one."

"Good feeling? You think maybe he could…?"

"Perhaps. Or, it could be that I'm desperate to be human again." He admitted, "Let's find that cell key, and get him out."

(* - *)

Allen hiccupped as his tears continued to fall. It hurt…it hurt him so much to know he would never see anyone again. Was his father okay? Would the Beast be true to his word, and make sure his father got the help he needed? There was so many unknowns, and those only added to his despair.

 _Mana, my faithful rabbit, Neah…I miss you both so much._ He woefully thought, and shivered when the cold dungeon air wracked his small frame. He closed his eyes, deciding he should try to get some sleep, when a jarring creaking sound forced him to jolt up in fear. There…wasn't anyone there…

"Hello~!" A cheerful voice called out.

Where was the person who was here with him?! "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

The sound of some kind of metal constantly hitting against the stone floor was heard, before a candelabra made itself known. "Greetings, I'm Komui Lee, a pleasure to meet you!"

Allen blinked, was he dreaming? "Y-You're not a human…"

"Well, not at the moment." The candlestick holder — Komui admitted. "Quite the interesting story, really."

"Komui, now isn't the time for this!" A new voice scolds. This time, it was a clock that had basically waddled over with its stubby legs, if that's what Allen could call them.

"Hush, Reever. I'm being hospitable." Komui huffed, before turning his attention back to the human being held prisoner. "The master of the castle is horrible, isn't he? What he did was inexcusable to you, so we the loyal servants will take you to your room where you shall rest and have a change of clothes."

"There's…more of you?" As though it only just hit him, Allen then looked at his clothes which was black trousers, white blouse and black boots with pure white gloves and the lotus choker that Mana just gave him earlier today. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"I figured you'd want a change of clothes, am I wrong?"

Allen thought about it. A room would have a better means to escape, wouldn't it? "Well then take me to my rooms." He stood up when he told them to take him to this new room. If it meant running away, and getting back to Mana, then he'd take whatever chance that came his way.

"Well! Let's be on our way~!" Komui gleefully said, leading the human out of the dungeons.

 **. . - * - . .**

Less than thirty minutes later Allen and the two objects arrived at a bedroom door. "Go ahead, and look inside. See if it's to your likings." Komui said, gesturing to the door. Allen sighed, and opened the entry, soon bearing witness to his new chambers. It was…different.

The room was beautiful, there was no denying such a fact. The room had a king size bed placed up against the adjacent from where Allen stood. From the ceiling, drapes hung from the ceiling over the bed and each end of the sheer fabric tied to the four posters connected to the frame. The sheets were a dark rich red, with gold accents along the hem. There were so many pillows! Throw pillows, regular pillows, probably a body pillow to keep any of the pillows from falling between the headboard and mattress.

On either side were oak wood side tables, one drawer on each of them. There wasn't much else of interest, so Allen turned his head to the right. There, he was met with a large window which opened outwards to a balcony outside. Even from where he stood, he could still tell he was pretty high up from the ground. Curtains were draped from the rod atop, and the material was thicker than what was on the poster bed. Perhaps to keep the sun out in the mornings, if he had to guess. It was currently tied with an embroidered gold rope to keep the curtains wide open.

"Well? What do you think?" Questioned Reever.

 _This room is beautiful, but too big and elegant for some prisoner like me._ Thought Allen. "It's…nice." He said aloud. _But that's fine…because it looks like I have more than enough fabric to escape this new, fancier prison._

"We'll just leave you to your devices…" Komui said, as he trailed off as something suddenly occurred to him, "Oh! I just realized we never got your name."

"U-um…it's—"

The poor boy didn't get a chance to introduce himself, when suddenly the wardrobe moved and butterflies left the doors and drawers. "Oh, how embarrassing! I'm so sorry about that…" She, and Allen realized it when the wardrobe had spoken, had said to him, "Hello my name is Lenalee and I used to sing in the castle".

"Lenalee~!" Komui grinned, "I suppose you could think of her as your roommate…but don't try anything with my darling sister!"

"BROTHER!" Lenalee scolded. Allen blinked. They were…related…? Blood related? Just what in the hell…?

 _Well this castle isn't exactly normal…it's almost like one of those enchanted castles that I read about…huh._

If that were the case, then it meant these people had been cursed. The only other question he had was who was the one to cast this curse?

"Fine, fine. I'll get back to work" Komui pouted up as his sister. Did Allen miss something?

"You better!" Lenalee huffed, "You know how pissed off he'll be if nothing gets done around here."

"I'll make sure he does." Reever said, grabbing Komui by his arm, and dragging the protesting male off.

Allen blinked.

"So…I can't say 'hey you', all the time." Lenalee said when Komui and Reever had left. "What is your name?"

"…Allen." Allen said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Allen." Lenalee said with a smile. "I heard what happened from my brother…before you were brought here, at least. It was brave with what you did."

"I…don't know about that…" Allen sighed.

The door then opened once more, and this time, a steel plated tea pot and a cup with black rim decorative rim entered the room. "I believe so." The kettle said. "Oh! I'm so sorry for eavesdropping like that!"

The hyper mug hopped over to the silver-eyed male, grinning up at the new guest, "Y—er, the master, I mean, is a little…ah, anti-social, but really, he ain't a bad guy."

"On a good day, at least." Sighed the kettle, "My name is Miranda Lotto and this is my son Lavi. Y-you really did a brave job protecting your father and sacrificing yourself." When Allen said nothing, Miranda then continued. "W-Well, I suppose you must be tired...um, so everyone let's leave the child alone for now, and as for you Lavi you can talk to Allen tomorrow."

"Aw! No fair!" Lavi whined, but otherwise began hopping out of the room. With that being said the other objects, except for Lenalee who couldn't even fit through the door, had left Allen to his own devices.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Allen." Lenalee comforted, before yawning, "Oh dear, I'm getting sleepy again…"

"Again?"

"Mmhm…" Lenalee yawned again, her eyes drooping slightly, "I'm sorry I can't be better company…but since the curse was cast…I've been…" She trailed off, soon falling asleep.

Allen felt he did pity everyone here. Everyone was so nice, well everyone except that beast, but he couldn't stay…he had to get back to Mana…

"Young human?" A new voice queries, "I'm sorry, but this bag is yours, isn't it?"

Bag? He looked on his being, and almost face-palmed himself. "Erm…I guess I forgot about it." Allen realized, opening the door just enough to see the coatrack from earlier leave. Looking down he saw his bag, and picked it up. Was it always this heavy?

It was then a familiar furry face popped out of the bag, startling Allen, and making him fall back on his butt. "N-N-Neah?!"


	5. Chapter 4:Tykki's plan & be our guest

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update but I had a few personal problems with my home life, I know it's no excuse but I would appreciate if you all could continue to review that will be great. Thanks to my amazing beta Hanashi o suru** ɷɷ.

It was back at the village just within the local tavern. Tyki is pouting after Allen said no to his engagement. Perhaps it wasn't quite the correct word to describe the man's mood. He was truly _livid_ at the rejection. No one, not any man, nor any woman had ever rejected his advancements, he always got exactly what he so desired.

 _Always_.

"I am the most handsome man in all of the great village. How could he say no to me?" Tyki ranted for what must've been the fifth time alone in that same hour. Then again, Wisely had decided to stop counting after five.

"Well he does have Mana…you know, his father? And you know he's crazy as a bat." Wisely pointed out, but he needed to get the older man in a better mood. Why was that his job? He wasn't exactly sure.

Everyone who overheard the discussion nodded in agreement. "Here, here!" Someone called out. "Crazy old man that one is!" The reproach was met with laughter of the other patrons, as well as the two barmaids that worked there.

From there Wisely began to talk about Tyki's past conquests, where others joined in, adding in their own pound on the matter. The compliments ranged from how good he often proved to be at fighting with a sword, to hunting animals. Then there were comments about how far he was somehow able to spit. Not exactly something Wisely was exactly sure was nessciarly needed to know about. Something _he_ himself didn't need to know. Actually, he felt a little green at the thought.

"Tyki's obviously the best guy around." A portly man called out. "That Walker kid don't know nothing if he turned down the talk of the town."

"Hell yeah!"

"Wasn't he a Bearer?" One of the barmaids inquired, "That's so strange though."

"Ah yeah…" Another of the clientele murmured. "Guess only a crazy man like Mana could ever love a little freak like that."

Suddenly the tavern door burst open, and entering with frantic worry was the very man who was brought up in the conversation. "Speak of the devil…" Wisely found himself muttering under his breath.

Mana's entry caused the villagers to look at the newer party in disgust, as the poor man was also very dirty from head to toe.

Only Bookman looked to his favorable patron of the library with concern. After all, Allen, Mana and his brother were some of the only members of this quaint town who read the books with wonder and awe. Brother…? Bookman would need to query of that another day. "Mana what's wrong? You like you've seen something terrible." He commented.

"I-I have…" Replied Mana, trying to gather his bearings and his nerves. "I-it was a beast! A b-beast that took my baby boy as pr-prisoner! W-we have to help him! Please!"

A beast? Bookman found himself wondering. Was Mana truly beginning to lose his mind? No such thing existed…

"A beast you say?" Sneered one of the men. "HA! Laughable ya crazy coot!"

"No! I-I'm serious! A beast has my son! I can even prove it!"

But the villagers didn't believe him and just laughed.

"I'm sure that's the case." Chortled a burly man. "Looks like y'gonna be sent flyin' out this tavern. We don't like your crazed kind here."

"NO! No, please! Please! We need to save Allen!" The sick male pleaded, but was picked up by the scruff of his shirt, and coat tails. The large man promptly threw him right out of the bar.

Watching the man, and evidently, the scene that was playing out before him, Tyki found the gears in his head turning at an alarming rate. _If Allen is in danger maybe I can save him from this monster…assuming it's exactly as that crazy man said._

"Tyki, I don't like that crazed look you got there." Wisely stated, voicing his concerns. It went unto deaf ears, however.

 _I'll have Mana lead me where this 'beast' lays in wait. Thus taking me to my cute little Allen…who will become an orphan because he was mauled by this so-called monster._ Tyki cackled to himself, as he stood suddenly, startling Wisely who fell back on his bum, looking to the hunter in a mix of fear and concern. _And if he wants his home he has no choice but to be my wife and have my children_.

"Wisely, let's go."

"Er…Tyki?" He wasn't given a warning before the older man walked out, causing the smaller male to nearly trip over his own two feet as he rushed after the plotting man. It took only five minutes to find the coughing Mana Walker. Warm dark eyes looked up when feet met his vision.

"Alright, I've made up my mind." Tyki said suavely, "I'll help you get back Allen."

"Oh! Th-thank you s-so much, Tyki!" Mana was truly grateful. With that Mana, Tyki and Wisely left the village.

) * (

"I-It was h-here somewhere…" Mana muttered, his form still shaking with fever. "W-we just—" He coughed, and used a tree to help keep himself upright. "—just beyond this…tree…?"

Tyki was growing bored with this. "Tell me, Mana. Are you certain you know the way to go?"

"O-Of course I d-do!"

"I think we've been going in circles." Wisely said, eying an oddly familiar moss-covered rock. "And you claimed the estate in question was stuck in winter?"

"E-exactly! Y-you believe me, do you not?"

"I'm having my doubts." Tyki darkly stated. "Mana, you're an interesting character, to say the least. But are you certain Allen is already back home perhaps awaiting for you to return?"

"He's not home!" Mana exclaimed with gusto the other two men weren't aware of the sickly man to have at that point. "I'm being truthful! He came after me to exchange himself for my freedom!"

It was at this point Tyki was losing all his patience. "Now you listen to me, you crazy twat. There is no beast. No enchanted estate. I'm certain without a doubt in my mind Allen will be home making dinner or something just waiting for you to return!"

Mana stared at Tyki in disbelief. "Then why bother even coming with me if you didn't believe him to be held prisoner?!"

"I'M GOING TO MARRY YOUR SON!"

There was a dead silence. The warmth in Mana's eyes dulled, as he examined Tyki Mikk. "Is that so? You are going to marry my little boy?"

 _Way to go, Tyki._ Wisely thought. _Real smooth. Now what will you do?_

"That's the only reason I'm going through this bullshit."

It came as a shock to both Tyki and Wisely when Mana began to laugh. Not so much the laugh of a good joke, but the laugh of a man gone mad. It was over as quickly as it started, as Mana glared straight at the taller of the duo before him, jabbing his finger into the man's chest with every one of his angered emphasized words, "You are _never_ going to marry my son, _Tyki Mikk_." He hissed, "You _aren't worthy_ to have my _child's_ hand. My _CHILD_."

When he turned to storm off, he was stopped when something had harshly hit him from behind. Mana fell into unconsciousness almost instantly.

"Wisely, tie him up to that tree. A beast will surely maul him, but not what he believes is actually there."

"Tyki, isn't this going too far?"

"Allen _will be mine_ , Kamelot." Tyki snarled, before storming off.

) * (

Back in the Beast's castle Allen had yet to eat. He really was hungry…then again, he was always hungry, always eating far more than what was considered normal…even after he was adopted by Mana he had to eat a lot more than the usual amount.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **"** **Allen welcome to your new home!" Neah and Mana had both greeted the then young child into his new home. "**

 **"** **You're free to eat what you desire." Mana told his son with a fond smile.**

 **"** **Anything I like?" Asked a very cautious child-Allen.**

 **The remark caused Mana and Neah look at Allen with an unhidden bewilderment. W** ** _hat a terrible thing this child must have went through in the streets._** **The only thing they didn't know was why a street urchin wouldn't be allowed his fill.**

 **It became apparent very early on to the brothers just why Allen was so weary of being allowed to eat…the moment he was fed a healthy serving for one adult, the child had asked for ten more after each plate. Not even a crumb was left behind.**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Alright…Neah let's go and find the kitchen." Allen finally decided. "We'll go get something to eat if we can."

The rabbit twitched his nose in acknowledgement, hopping along with Allen's strides, leaving their room together.

Under the guise of following his nose, Neah was actually showing exact way to get to the kitchens.

 _Allen, my sweet nephew you'll be the one to break this curse…and we'll be a family again…I'm so certain of it._ Although he wasn't exactly sure if he was okay with his only nephew somehow falling in love with a monster like the head of the household had literally become…then again, he was a rabbit. But he was cuter than the master…

After so many twists and turns Allen and Neah found themselves at the kitchen with little to no problems. The cook was surprised to see a visitor at that hour, the stovetop/oven combo eying the newcomer in curiosity.

"U-Um, h-hello…?"

"Oh! You're that boy that came to this castle!" The voice to the kitchen appliance was rather flamboyant, but very friendly. "I'm Jeryy, head chef~! You hungry? I can make you anything you desire!"

"Anything…?" Allen asked in wonder.

"An-y-thing~"

Allen took a moment to think of what he wanted, before finally asking for a vegetarian meal* for both him and Neah.

"You got it~ it's gonna be the best you've ever had~" Jeryy cooed. "Just go ahead and wait in the dining room, Komui and Reever can take you there."

"Komui and Reever are here?" Allen asked before his eyes finally landed on the duo that he had missed when he entered the kitchen.

"We meet again~!" Komui greeted. "I'm glad you decided to dine with us at shay Ka—ouch!"

"You know we're not allowed to really speak his name." Reever chided.

"…um, does the beast have a name?" Allen asked, "You all seem to stop yourselves from speaking it…"

"It's…a long story." Reever admitted, "Unfortunately, it's not our place to say anything. Komui, why don't you lead Allen and his…rabbit…? Where did a rabbit even come from?"

"He…may have snuck into my bag when I was planning on saving Mana." Allen meekly admitted.

"Anyway~! The dining room is just this way, Allen!" The candle holder said, hopping along the floor to a door that was on Jeryy's left. "You're our guest, you deserve only the finest!" Komui took the chance as was presented, and in his own-over-the-top way.

How could Allen not laugh and clap along with the show he was presented with? Neah seemed to enjoy the show as well.

 **Author's note 2: I know in the anime and manga that Allen eats everything but in my head if he has a pet rabbit and is friends with the woodland creatures then he'll obviously be disgusted about his friends. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Allen's past and Mana saves

**Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I've also noticed there are some questions. The enchantress is going to be Hevlaska. I've also changed the rating from T to M and you'll see why later in the chapter So without further ado let's get into the story. Thank you Hanashi o suru ɷɷ**

 ** _*_** ** _Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and mentions of underage sexual abuse_** ** _*_**

Hours had gone by since Tyki Mikk and Wisely Kamelot had left the sickly man to the elements, and his fever. Mana found himself wondering, more than once in that span of time, of what would do him in first. The illness that was left untreated, the elements of mother nature, or the wolves he could just barely make out in the distance. Mana was in far worse a state than he was in the dungeons he was previously held captive in.

He would be far from surprised to know how close to death he must've been. Everything was cold. Dull. He had no energy to try and get out of the bindings that held him.

"My sweet Allen…" He coughed here, as his eyelids grew heavy with his fatigue, "I'm sorry…I-I'm unable to s-save you this time…"

The guilt he felt was great, first he had lost his brother, and now Allen would be losing him? It was too much for him to bear, he didn't wish to die with such unfinished business…

The day he found Allen…he wasn't Allen, but 'Red'. The poor child, barely able to walk and speak at the time was introduced to such a cruel world. "…I can still…remember when I saved you from the abuse of that circus and that you lived on the streets from the age of two".

 **Flashback**

 **"** **You! You, worthless peace of shit! I've only asked you to do one thing and that's to perform!" Shouted Cosmo while whipping an eight-year-old child mercilessly.**

 **"** **I'm sorry master but I'm not a girl! Pleaded the too-small youngling. Silver eyes were crying relentlessly with each** ** _'fwip-lash'_** **of the whip**

 **Red, for that was the name he'd given that ungrateful urchin, only pissed him off further with his whining. With each unholy lash against the orphan, came another cry of anguish. This went on for too long before someone finally cleared their throat, alerting the assailant of another person being there. "Link, take Red back to his cage."**

 **The blonde-haired male, who was barely only four years older than the wounded younger meekly nodded, quickly hurrying to his only friend's side. "It's going to be okay," He whispered so only the crying boy could hear him.**

 **"** **Put his chains on him, and don't bother with his clothes. He needs to get his dues after all." It didn't go over either of the boys the disgusting message Cosmo insinuated.**

 **Link looks at the man in repugnance. Link wasn't exactly sure of Red's previous upbringings, but long before he was picked up by the circus, the child's left arm was already burnt to the point of barely able to move his limb. It didn't take an intellectual to know someone had forced the kid's then paralyzed into an open fire.**

 **It didn't take any longer for Cosmo to leave his own mark on the little boy, and forced him to have a pentagram tattoo over his brow, and then a jagged scar soon followed in the weeks that came after. It was because of these situations where Red had been known as the devil's child.**

 **"** **Come on Allen let's take you back to your cage." Link begrudgingly said. "Things can't stay like this forever…I-I'm sure of it…"**

 **Link had never been so unsure of his own statement in his almost thirteen years of life.**

 **) * (**

 **Hours after a new hell was unleashed upon the unnamed child, Red found himself crying harder than he ever had in all his life.**

 **What caused such a thing to have happened to him? Why him? He had never felt as disgusting as he did after what Cosmo did to him. Being treated like an animal was one thing…but on top of being locked up and chained in his cage, his body was now covered in semen and blood. Allen was silently crying and muttered "I-I'm a demon sp-spawn and I don't b-belong here…" Unknown to Red at the time, two brothers saw the abuse the poor child was going through.**

 **No. Abuse was too light a word. The child was raped by a sick man with no morals. It made them sick, and they found themselves full of regret of being unable to stop anything.**

 **"** **Mana, we have to save him. He's only but a child!" Neah said in that moment, voicing his concerns. Neah was actually a bit taller than his elder brother, and his black unruly hair wasn't something he could tame even if he tried. His eyes which were almost golden-brown were normally shining, though in that moment, they were dark, stormy, murderous for the man that did such a thing to an innocent child. His attire consisted of a button-down white shirt, a dark brown-gray vest with a tan pair a slacks tucked into a pair of winter boots for the season. He wore an overcoat open, though still**

 **"** **Neah, while I do agree with you, there's the fact we don't know what we should do." Mana was quick to point out. Mana tipped his top hat, a habit he had picked up while he and his brother had been traveling. He was dressed, perhaps, a little too dapper for anything.**

 **"** **We get him the hell out of here." The younger brother stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the whole damn world. And Mana realized, with a quick look to the child who was still sobbing in the cage, that his little brother was correct in that plan.**

 **"** **Let's." Mana agreed with determination. "But I will not be giving my hard-earn cash to someone like that."**

 **"** **Kidnap him?"**

 **"** **Let's call it a rescue." Mana corrected. "We're going to break him out, and he'll be our little boy."**

 **"** **I'm fine with uncle." Neah offered.**

 **"** **Then I'll be his father."**

 **"** **You…you two are going to take Red away from this hell?" The men looked behind them, beore looking down, and seeing the blonde-haired boy from earlier. "Then let me help you! He's my friend, it's the lst I could ever do for him!"**

 **Mana and Neah looked to each other, and then to the young teenager. They nodded. It was time Red lived a way that a child should.**

 **End of flashback**

That boy…he never did get his name…he wondered what ever happened to him…

"It's so cold now…" Mana muttered. It was very apparent that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. It was very difficult, taking so much of his energy. He fell into unconsciousness, a tear falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry…Allen…"

A woman came across the unconscious man only a few minutes later. She was from the village, never quite as sociable to those around her, but on the other hand, not many were always aware of her being there, as she often preferred to observe more than anything. Mana Walker…Mana Campbell, really, was a man who deserved nothing of what he had just been through.

Tyki Mikk was truly the worst kind of man. Pulling out a hunting knife, from the pouch at her hip, the nameless woman sawed through the rope, freeing the man from his binds. "It is far too soon for you leave this world." She whispered, before finally getting the current deadweight's arm over her shoulder. "You still have much to live for." Using her free hand to brush her long silver hair out of her face, she slowly started to move Mana from his previous spot, heading towards and area of the forest she herself had often visited.

) * (

"That was delicious~" Allen preened, patting his stomach. "I feel like I could die happy after that meal!"

"We don't really cater well to someone who passes on." Komui chuckled. "You don't look in the least bit tired."

"Well, it's not every day I get to see an enchanted castle." Allen pointed out with a grin. "It's really amazing, and kinda like a book I read once."

"You read a lot?" Reever decided to query.

"Yes, a lot, actually!" The younger gleefully admitted, "It's one of the beset things ever!"

"We do have a library, if you're interested." Komui said with a smile. "I'm sure I can even lead you there if you wish."

"Can I get a tour while I'm here too?"

"I don't see why not…" Reever said. "The cleaning staff are already taking care of cleaning up, we can show you the way to the library."

"I can't wait~!" Allen found himself giddily saying. "What's the library like?"

"We'll leave it as a surprise." Komui decided, rather enjoying the pout the white-haired male had received.

Neah twitched his nose, looking to his nephew. _Wasn't the library the same direction as the West Wing?_

Shrugging it off, Neah quickly hopped after the trio, unwilling to be left behind.

) * (

"This castle was built hundreds of years ago," Komui began to explain as they entered a new hall. "There are some pretty fun secrets within these walls, I once came across a hidden passage that lead to the gardens when I was but a wee lad. Lenalee was barely able to walk back then, now I think of it."

"You really think fondly of your sister, Komui." Allen said with a smile. "Must be nice having a sibling…"

"Live around here awhile, you'll be glad to be an only child." Reever sighed. "Trust me, I would know." He pointedly looked at Komui, who chuckled, and shrugged.

"Ah! Here's a place you should know about." Komui said, pointing to a set of stairs. Allen drew his attention to where Komui pointed, and took note of the solemn look on the otherwise energetic candlestick holder.

"What's that?" Allen asked.

"The West Wing." Reever answered. "No one is allowed up there."

A spark of curiosity was visible in the twin orbs of silver, and it didn't go missed by the duo giving Allen the tour. "That wing is entirely forbidden, Allen." Komui sternly told the boy.

"What's up there to make it forbidden?"

Neah looked to the staircase, gulping. He knew Allen only too well. When the boy was curious, there was nothing that would stop him from satisfying it. A cute trait at some points, but in this case, it was dangerous. Neah nudged Allen's ankle. The boy picked up his furry companion, "Are you okay, Neah?"

"Come, Allen, we have much more to show you!" Komui quickly told the boy. "The library, it has far more books than you could ever dream of having!"

"Huh? For real?" The boy's interest was piqued once more, and in thinking they had Allen's full attention, started heading towards the library.

But their guest had stayed put, of course he would love to see the library…but the mysteries of the West Wing were far more alluring to him. "Just a peek wouldn't hurt, would it, Neah?"

The poor rabbit could already see his life flashing before his eyes.

) * (

The wing itself was so cold, that Allen could see his breath, and Neah's. Tapestries were tattered by the works of massive claws, was this all the Beast's doing? If so, then why would he destroy this portion of the castle? It wasn't much longer before Allen came across a set of doors. Knowing he would need both his hands in order to push the doors open, he placed Neah on the ground, and then began to push at the doors.

What was hidden within the West Wing was what Allen could only assume was a bedroom. A bed room in just as bad a state as the rest of the Wing it rested in. "What a mess…"

The Bearer knew that was understated, but there wasn't anything else that would come to his mind that would've also worked. The room had the largest bed he had ever seen in his whole life. Was this a king bed? It was even bigger than the bed he was meant to rest his head on in his…room? And even that was larger than what he was used to. The frame was ornate, perhaps once upon a time being shiny and glistening within the evening light. A lot of the furniture matched very well with the bed, despite their decrepit states.

Other than the occasional pop of something that briefly caught his eye, nothing was nessciarly worth his time. As his eyes trailed around the room, he soon found himself eying something truly out of the ordinary.

A rose.

Something that Allen had seen pleanty a time, and received many for it was what he always asked of his father to bring him. Such a thing shouldn't have been able to grasp his attention so easily, and yet, there it was, suspended in midair within a glass that protected it from the outside elements.

Despite the efforts of the glass, the rose was wilting, and some of the petals were already resting at the base of the glass encasement. One, two, three…perhaps six already fell from the flower's stem. The odd flora was mesmerizing. Leaving Allen with strange sence of sorrow he couldn't understand.

He wasn't entirely certain when he had gotten so close to the glass, nor was he aware he had done what he did. At least until his hand was about to touch one of the petals from the very enclosure he had removed without him being aware of it.

His entrancement was broken suddenly when an angered voice of the Beast himself rang out just behind him. "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

Gasping in surprise, Allen retracted his hand just as the glass was replaced over the flower. None too gently with the loud _thwank_ against the wooden surface. The young male ducked down, and got away from where two large arms covered in fur and muscle had temporarily trapped him.

"I-I was looking around and found this room," Allen stammered, truly fearful for the first time in a long while. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to—"

"You could've destroyed it, dammit!" The Beast growled, cobalt eyes cold, glaring. He could see the fear in the human's eyes. "Get out."

"I-I swear, I didn't mean any—"

Unwilling to hear any pathetic excuses, the Beast roared with anger one final time. "GET OUT!"

Allen ran out of the room, quickly grabbing Neah in his hurry. He couldn't stay here! He had to leave! The frightened male passed by Lavi, who nearly screamed in surprise by the rushing boy.

"H-Hey! Allen, where ya going?!"

"I can't stay here!" Allen called over his shoulder. "I'm leaving!"

"Leaving!?" The coffee cup received no other response as Allen was already out the door.

He didn't bother grabbing his cloak, he didn't bother finding a bag for Neah. All he knew was that he had to get back home. Back to Mana.

"Tim!" Allen called out, rushing towards his trusted horse. Timcanpy perked up, and seeing the fear on his rider's face, whinnied and rushed over without a second to waste. Being mindful of Neah, Allen quickly mounted, Timcanpy ran into the raging storm.

Howls made themselves heard, but Allen had no time to react when a large body slammed right at him. Disoriented at first, Allen was soon able to realize that his attack was a wolf. One that seemed intent on killing him right then and there. Silver eyes widened in unadulterated fear, and he screamed from the top of his lungs as the wolf made a lunge for his jugular.


	7. Chapter 6: Allen's new friend and Mana's

**Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and to the new followers of the story. I hope you all enjoy reading the new chapter. A massive thank you to my beta Hanashi o suru ɷɷ**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Warnings: animals get injured/ killed**

 **... ... ... ...**

Allen found himself screaming, as he tried desperately to knock the wolf off of him. His efforts were in vain, as he couldn't get the large beast off of his struggling form. Was this how he was going to die? No, no, no, no, no…he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't freeze him for that moment.

A moment, as it appeared, was all the wolf needed, and the young Bearer realized his mistake too late. He screwed his eyes shut, the last image he had seen were the sharp teeth of the hunter. He waited for the final kill…

One that never came. Instead an enraged roar filled the wooded area, Allen jerking up bleatingly realizing the weight that kept him down was no longer there. Instead, standing before him, his posture poised as a true predator, was the Beast. All around them were a pack of wolves…of course there was a pack. Wolves didn't hunt alone.

"W-why are you…?"

"Shut up." The Beast growled, never taking his eyes from the foolish dogs that dared hunt on his grounds. "You will be explaining a lot when I take you back, moyashi."

"M-M-moy…? I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!"

"Che. Shut up, and stay back." The Beast warned. He was certainly pissed off. That being definite, Allen decided against egging him on…

A fearful whinny caught Allen's attention, and he grabbed the first thing he could find. A fairly heavy stick…branch, actually. He stood, and raced to his faithful steed. One of the wolves were stalking near Timcanpy, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Allen called out, readying to attack the wolf, though he was only hoping to scare it off.

A snarl was directed at him, and the wolf that tried attacking Tim, was now preying on Allen. This…was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done in all his sixteen years. Or ever for that particular matter.

In a blink of an eye, the branch was torn from his grip, the wolf's powerful jaws snapping it from where the tree limb was gripped. The silver-eyed male gulped. There was just no way these were normal wolves.

"N-nice d-doggy…?" Allen tried, as he took a step back. The wolf, and Allen felt this was actually the alpha, shadowed him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." The Beast growled dangerously. He was challenging the alpha wolf.

"Don't be an idiot!" Allen called out.

"The only idiot I see is you, Moyashi." Came the animalistic response. "I'm going to tear this mangy mutt to shreds."

He…wouldn't really do that, would he? Allen watched in still terror as the Alpha wolf's hackles rose, its body responding seamlessly to the fight or flight response imbedded into its very being.

The Beast, similarly, was ready to kill if need be. There was a standstill that could've lasted hours, if not only minutes before the wolf raced towards its opponent, only to fake a right. The larger of the two combatants seemed to have expected the action, and grabbed the wolf, flinging it with great momentum towards the nearest tree behind them.

The Alpha cried out in pain when its back hit the rough bark. It didn't stay down, however, and howled. The wolves that had apparently been lying in wait somewhere attacked Allen's savior from higher ground, biting at the dark-furred monster.

The beast howled in pain, but never quit. His clawed paws grabbed for two of the wolves he was easily able to reach, and toss them aside like rag dolls. The one directly on his back had a tight grip on his shoulder, and was harder to get off. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" He roared, soon finding something of the enemy animal to grasp, and fling it off.

"WATCH OUT!" Allen cried out, just moments too late as the Alpha the Beast previously threw, had attacked him again.

This time, the beastly master of the castle was anything but merciful…if he had been that way while originally fighting. He knew he heard Tim whining in fear, but the fight before the young teenager was oddly captivating to the point he couldn't look away.

And he should've.

The Beast bellowed in fury, and his claws extracted, becoming a little longer and situated for a fatal blow. The leader of the pack let lose howl, both it and its pack also ready to kill.

For the wolves, Allen fearfully realized as each pack member was attacked, it was an uphill battle they wouldn't win. Even with the Beast exhausted from his previous wounds, the natural hunters of the woods had no chance.

In the end, the wolves retreated when their alpha was unable to fight, most were limping away with their tails between their legs, and other wolves were lifelessly splayed on the ground.

The aftermath left the white-haired boy sick, and he scurried to the nearest bush before losing the lunch Jeryy had made him earlier that day.

It was carnage. But…the Beast had saved him…still panting, he didn't miss the soft thud of a final body hitting the snow. Allen's breath hitched, and he turned to where the Beast had stood, only to find him passed out on the ground. Tim was still frantic, and by instinct, Allen rushed to calm his bay's frayed nerves. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay, Tim, we're okay now…"

It took a little while to calm down Timcanpy. When he did manage to do that, Allen sighed, trying to ignore the wolves that had fallen to his savior's claws. His eyes landed on the Beast, before eying the exit that would lead him back home.

But his good nature wouldn't allow him to leave the one who saved him to the elements. Giving in to his better half, Allen kneeled before the Beast, and placed a hand on his uninjured should. "You're too big to carry by myself…can you stand at all?"

"Why would I…" The beast grunted in pain, "Ever want your help…?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Allen evenly answered back, helping the beast who saved his life. "Let's get you back to the castle. You'll catch a cold out here."

) * (

Days later, Allen was tending to the Beast who, as he had thought, had caught a slight fever from the cold and his wounds. The West Wing, as Allen was, and he had been told when he returned, actually the master's room. As he placed a damp cloth over the older male's forehead, he couldn't help but wonder…

 _Why did he save me?_ Thought Allen, _He had every right to leave me to those wolves…and yet, he rescues me instead?_

"Allen are you injured too?" Asked Lavi, clearly worried for his little buddy. Allen wasn't exactly sure why he was the little buddy, but thought it probably didn't quite matter at the moment. "You didn't exactly come out unscathed yourself."

"No, I'm alright but what about Tim and Neah?" Allen inquired. "It was a mess back there, but when I think about it, Neah hid in the bushes until Kanda killed most those wolves…"

"Neah's quite fine." Answered Miranda, "He himself is resting in your quarters."

"Oh, thank gods." Allen sighed.

It was then the large doors opened, and as though summoned by his very namesake, Neah hopped right in, molten eyes somehow glaring as he saw Allen.

"Um…hi?"

. . - * - . .

Mana groaned as he came back into consciousness. Just what had happened? He could recall being tied to a tree, being left for dead by Kamelot and Mikk…so how did he get to a new place?

As his vision came back to him, he could soon make out his current surroundings. He was in a cabin, a fact he was more than sure of. The walls around him, as well as the ceiling above him were made of logs, sturdiest he'd perhaps never seen before. He was currently rested on a comfortable cot, fur-lined blankets were pulled over his form to keep him warm. He slowly sat up, taking in the room he was in. Besides his bed, there wasn't much else. It was…quaint. Perhaps a little more so than the home in the center of the village he and Allen resided.

The door opened, revealing the man's apparent savior. "Oh, good, you are awake."

"Hevlaska?" Of all people, the widow of the village was the last person he would've expected…actually, not many people he could name right off the bat would've ventured into the woods at all. "What…why are y—"

"Calm yourself. Your time here on this earth is far from up." She calmly told the man before her. "Your son just found his destiny. You must support him at his time of need."

Mana knew from past experiences with Hevlaska that her comments were often cryptic. It wasn't often to find anything the woman said to be untrue in the end. Her prophecies, as they were called, were never wrong, it was only trying to figure them out which had most people simply confused.

It was also why many tried to have as little to do with her as possible.

Mana and Hevlaska were similar in that aspect. Both were viewed as the crazy members of the small town.

"Then, I think I know what I should do." Mana said with certainty. _Oh, Allen, my sweet child. We'll be back together I'm sure. But it's time I returned to the village and have Tyki exiled from the village._

Whether or not it was a plan that would work, he wasn't sure, but like hell he wouldn't give it a shot.

. . - * - . .

The beast grumbled in displeasure, as he slowly opened his dark eyes. So, he was back in his chambers, was he? Did the kid bring him back? It seemed the most plausible answer, and if that were the case, did that mean he left?

He began to sit up, only to feel a light weight on his arm.

That was…odd. He turned his head to his left, only to be me with the sleeping form of the young male that was _supposed_ to be in the dungeons. He felt something fall from his forehead, and using his right paw, picked up a mostly dried cloth. He looked to the sleeping boy, before looking back to the cloth.

Did…this _child_ of all people nurse him back to health?

"Oi. I know you two are there. Get the fuck over here." He hissed, carefully removing his arm out from under Allen's head. "Explain. _Now._ "

"W-well master, it was because he looked cold and needed somewhere warm to sleep." Stammered Reever

"But, we also believe he's the one who will finally free us of the curse." Said Komui "And my precious Lenalee will be human again~!"

The remark caused all of the servants and the master to roll their eyes as they all knew Komui has always possessed massive sister complex towards his beloved little sister.

The boy who had fallen asleep previously, groaned, and slowly got up wiping the sleep from his eyes as he did. "Somethin' happen…?"

"He's up!" Lavi giddily exclaimed. "Finally, it was boring."

Allen blinked, before looking around, and changing a healthy shade of red as he realized where it was he had been sleeping. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

The Beast only sighed, "Shut up for five minutes."

"But I—"

"Moyashi."

"Allen." Huffed the younger. Why the hell did he have such a weird nickname now, anyway?

"Don't give a damn." The beastly master of the castle proclaimed, "Che. Listen up, I'm only saying this once. I want to say thank you for helping me."

"…it…wasn't a big deal." Allen found himself muttering. "I only did it because you saved me…even if you had no reason to actually do so."

"Don't make me regret it."

"Then…do you have a name?"

"What?"

"A name. I want to know if you have a name." The beast looked incrediously at the small human. "Well?"

"Kanda."

"No last name?"

"That _is_ my last name." The newly dubbed Kanda growled out. "Take it or leave it, my first name is off limits to you."

"Oh."

"Do you feel like you're indebted to me, after I saved your ass from those guardians?"

"Guardians?" Allen asked in confusion. "You mean…those wolves? They're guardians?"

"No, I mean the annoying rat that you brought into my damn castle."

"He's a rabbit." Allen huffed. "And…I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you after what you've done."

Kanda hummed to himself, before looking — _really_ looking — to the young man before him. Gears were slowly turning, looking to every visible parcel of skin that his eyes were able to physically see, to the barely seen lithe form hidden beneath clothes the white-haired boy donned. "If you really feel you need to repay me…" Kanda's words were calculative as he spoke, "Then we'll get…better acquainted."

"…like be your friend?" Allen asked. "Is…that all?"

About to retort, he was interrupted when something hot was thrown right at him, Kanda glared over at the coffee pot, who was giving him a stern look. Her expression clearly stating that should Kanda correct the innocent, she would do more than dump hot water on him. "Yes…be my friend."

A bright smile graced itself on Allen's face, "Of course then!" He eagerly said, "I would be glad to, if that's all it'll take to repay you, Kanda." His smile fell, s he looked to the area where he was doused in hot water, courtesy of Miranda. "Um…are you okay? Miranda had hot water…"

"I'm just _great_."

If Neah were still human, he would've been laughing his ass off. He smugly watched the exchange, enjoying how easily his little nephew had unknowingly friend zoned his employer. T _hese two are very suitable for each other._ Not that he wouldn't enjoy Kanda's dismay along the way.


	8. Chapter 7: Mana's accusation

**Author's note: Well I think I'm about halfway through the story. But don't you all worry I'm currently writing another D. Gray-man fanfic. And thanks to my amazing beta Hanashi o suru**

 **… … … …**

 **Warnings: mentions of underage rape and child abuse and Mpreg forced abortion.**

 **… … … …**

Minutes seamlessly melted away in the tavern whence Mana had confronted Tyki Mikk in front of the whole village. Everyone was unsure of how they should have been taking this news. Many were equally uncertain of Mana's bold claim. Not only on the betrayal of the Hunter everyone had looked up to, but also the entitlement that Mana Walker wasn't 'Mana Walker', but Mana Campbell.

Campbell. A name the village knew well, but never truly knew much about. Rumors were aplenty of what had ever happened to the family, ranging from the insanity of one killing them all, to a mysterious and sudden disappearance of the whole family.

It was apparent that either one or the other was lying. But who were they to believe?

"While searching for my pride and joy, my beloved son, I was misled by Mikk in his promise to help me recover him." Mana had spoken up. His eyes cold, glaring as they landed on the man who entered the tavern. A man and his accomplice who both weren't expecting the man they left behind to have been there days after being left behind to die.

"Nonsense, Walker is obviously delusional." Tyki stated, "What proof have you that I have—"

"Attempted to kill me?" Mana challenged, "Take the word of Hevlaska, for if not for her, I would most certainly have perished where you left me."

"Hevlaska is a crazy old haggard widow." The hunter argued, before looking to Hevlaska with an almost apologetic look, "No offence."

"I have long since grown numb to such incompetent words." Stated the widowed woman. "They are meaningless, much as you're 'accomplishments' you boast highly of."

Harsh…

"Indeed…" Tyki muttered in annoyance. "But my point has been proven."

"Then Wisely." Mana said, looking to the young man barely older than his own son. "You were there. Have you not felt the guilt of what your 'so-called' friend has attempted to do? Do not think I hadn't missed the spark in your eyes when you saw me alive and kicking."

Now in the spotlight, Wisely felt himself break in nervous sweat. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Uh, well…c-can…erm, w-well…"

"Wisely, my dearest friend," Tyki spoke up, placing his hands firmly on the smaller male's shoulders. "Certainly, you know your word is that I am as innocent as a newborn bae. I never would do such a horrific thing to the father of the young male I love."

"Love, you say?" Mana sneered, "Lust is more appropriate. My son needs none of your horse shit after all he's been forced through in his childhood."

"What…are you talking about?" Wisely found himself asking, shoving his friend's hands from his shoulders. "What has Allen gone through as a child?"

"Bearers are normally treated poorly." Was all Mana solemnly told the other, "Would you trust my dear son with a man like him?"

"Speak up, Wisely." Tyki told him, "I haven't done anything to the man who needs mental help."

"I'm perfectly sane in the head, Mikk."

The whole Tavern watched in bated breath.

"I want my son to return home more than anything, but there is no way I can rest easy knowing such a man like Tyki Mikk is amongst us." Mana turned his attention back to Wisely, "Wisely Kamelot. I will ask you one last time. Do you give your testimony that the dangerous man here is Tyki Mikk?"

 **. . - * - . .**

He was furious, as the memory passed his mind. He banged on the door, threatening to knock it off its hinges. "Lvellie!"

The man in question quirked a brow, as he opened the door to his establishment. "Well, if it isn't Lord Tyki Mikk. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Drop the 'Lord'." Tyki hissed. Throwing a small sack of coins to the man, who caught it after a small fumble. "I have a little proposal for you."

Malcom C. Lvellie was a man who had a strong dislike for Mana and his unnatural son. His hair, which Mikk knew was normally slicked back, was in a disarray of strands. The man had been sleeping in his cot before the hunter had abruptly woken him up. With just the right amount of encouragement, he knew the man would instantly be up for whatever plan he would conduct.

Even if it meant bribing the Asylum's owner. Which was exactly what Mikk was doing on this starless night.

"So, allow me to clarify," Lvellie said. The duo were now sitting in his office, with Lvellie counting the coin he had received unexpectedly. "You desire to have one of the members of the house to be put here?"

"He at least claims he's of the House of Campbell."

"I see." He greedy bastard mused, "And you say he also lays claim that his son, Allen Walker, was kidnapped by a beast?"

"Correct."

"And in order to force the crazy man's son into becoming your wife, you believe that Allen will come from where ever he truly is and do anything to keep his beloved father from being admitted into my humble establishment."

"Exactly correct." Tyki said with a shit-eating grin, "Tell me, Malcolm C. Lvellie. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can." His hand slammed down onto the table, the coins making a loud clinking sound as he did so. "Such a devious plan, and I love every word of it."

 **. . - * - . .**

Allen and Kanda were out in the gardens enjoying the scenery, it was nice…being with the older male, the younger would admit, however there were instances where the Beast…Kanda, would look at him in a way that admittedly made him feel uncomfortable. He ignored the unease, after all, Kanda must've not have had many real friends, right?

Timcanpy neighed having been a little startled by Neah who was hopping around the horse's feet. A game, Allen decided, that Neah felt like playing. He smiled at the duo, before absentmindly placing his fingertips on the lotus of his choker.

The only reminder he had of Mana now.

"What's with that lotus of yours?" Kanda asked. "I've seen you fondling it a few times."

"Huh? O-Oh…um, my father made it for me." Allen said, his eyes seeming to become softer as he looked off into the distance, "It was his promise to me that he would return home safely from his trip to the fair…"

"Never expected him to have that kind of talent. Most don't really know what a lotus is."

"I guess they wouldn't." Allen admitted, "It's lovely."

"Hn…you know, they say a lotus can be found in the murkiest of water, but still breath through the surface to reveal its beauty." Kanda offhandedly stated, "Sometimes a thousand years would pass before it blooms."

"For real?" Allen asked in awe, "That's impressive…"

"I guess so." Shrugged the cursed man.

Allen continued walking along the water's edge, looking around the pond that rested in the center of the entire garden. He smiled, as he commented his thoughts on the area, "This garden is so beautiful."

"I'd hope so." Kanda gruffly replied, "After my father died in battle, I found myself obsessed with things that were beautiful and the garden was one of them."

"You? Obsessed?" Allen asked in disbelief. "Honestly, I find you being obsessed over anything is hard to believe."

"Oi. I was human." The elder argued back. "Che. Baka moyashi."

Allen pouted, and crossed his arms. From the corner of his eye he found a tree with a descent pile of snow resting beneath it. Grinning, he slowly snuck away from Kanda, the elder apparently too lost in his thoughts to have realized the other wasn't beside him.

It came as a collassal shock to him when he was hit with something cold, and very wet. "The fuck?!"

"Got ya!" Allen called out with a grin.

"Alright you little shit. You asked for it." Kanda said with a menencing grin. Allen gulped, and took a few steps backwards as he saw the Beast collect snow himself. "Take that!"

Allen squeaked in surprise, and turned to run, only to trip over a hidden root. He fell face-first into the snow, Kanda's snowball landing right where he fell. "COLD!"

) * (

Hours had been spent with their snowball war, and after warming up with some hot chocolate, tea, and clothes that were dry and warm, Kanda had decided to give Allen a proper tour of the castle.

He ended at the library, where Allen's features were alight with glee. "It's amazing!"

"Do you enjoy reading that much?" Kanda found himself asking.

"I do." The younger admitted, "Very much."

"If you love this room, then…it's yours."

"Huh? Y-You're giving me this room?" Kanda shrugged, not exactly looking to the younger. "Thank you…thank you so much, Kanda."

The servants brought their dinner to them while they read, Allen never before finding so much solstice before. "I think that's about enough of the books for now."

"Huh? Already?" Allen asked with disappointment. Until he looked up at the clock, soon feeling a little embarrassed at the time. "Well, it is almost eleven at night."

Kanda rolled his eyes, and stood. "If you don't want to sleep just yet…I could show you something else that I think you would find interesting."

"Really?"

"A pretty good book. Just wait here." Kanda told the younger, before rushing off for a little while. While he waited, Allen decided to put away the books they were reading previously. Allen smiled to himself. Reading with Kanda was actually fun…he wouldn't mind doing it again. Perhaps tomorrow?

Why did that thought make him smile so fondly?

) * (

Reading together was one of Kanda's personal favorite pastimes as of late. Even if he didn't pay the book in front of him any mind, he sure as hell was taking in the boy's profile as he read deeply into his book.

It was cute. Everything that was Allen Walker was cute…but also alluring. Kanda, more than once, had found himself wanting to caress the fair skin with the pads of his paws…but then in his mind's eye, his paws would return to hands…human hands. Ones which could truly feel every bit of skin his mind would reveal as clothes would become more and more scarce.

He wanted to comb his fingers through the fine strands that was Allen's hair, and trace loving kisses from his lips along the younger's shoulder, neck, jaw…it was…an odd thing of him to want. But he found it far from unpleasant. He truly wanted Allen in a way he had never wanted anyone before.

"Moyashi."

"Huh?" Allen's head jerked up, looking up at that taller figure, "Is something wrong?"

"What…was it like for you…before…"

"Before Mana?" Not exactly what Kanda was expecting, but he supposed he would go with it. "I was adopted, which is why I don't look like him…my life before Mana…"

"Was…?"

"I…I don't really like talking about it…I don't wish to recall it."

"If I could look at it, rather than you telling me, would you allow it?" This caught Allen by surprise.

"You…won't like what you see if you can do that."

"A chance I'm willing to take." Kanda assured him, before going to search around the library. When he came back, he placed a large leather-bound book on the table. The cover was decorated with vines and leaves along the edges of each pane, though where a title normally would've been, was nothing more than blank space.

Allen wearily eyed the book, before looking up to the beast beside him, "What do I have to do Kanda?"

"Touch a page and think of your past and both of us will then see it." Kanda calmly told the boy.

A little reluctant, Allen touched the page.

 ** _Allen's past_**

 ** _Allen is shown to be eight years old and chained to a bed by his wrists. He's crying, and in pain. A male's calloused hand touched his nipple harshly, and Kanda could see Allen was covered in semen and blood._**

What a fucking sick sonnova bitch…

 ** _"_** ** _You're fucking brilliant Red~" The same man's voice cooed, "I want you to return to your cage, and tomorrow the nice doctor is going to rid of this abomination from you."_**

Abomination in…Moyashi is a Bearer? Kanda never knew any Bearers before…but at least he knew why Allen smelled differently than most other males in his life…

 ** _Silver eyes were practically dead to the world, as tears fell listlessly from his eyes. It's the next day, and Allen is again chained but this time, to a hospital cot. In his line of sight was an embryo, burning in the hot embers of a fire._**

 ** _"_** ** _To stop the Bearer from getting pregnant use protection." The Doctor snarled at Cosmo. "But if you really don't want kids, I can operate on him to remove the womb."_**

 ** _If anything, the doctor was truly disgusted by what this man before him had done to a child. Taking away such innocence…it was inhuman._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, I won't let you operate on him." Cosmo said with a grin of malice, "This is the perfect hell for an unwanted twat like him. To have his body used and abused until it can no longer do what its unnatural abilities can do."_**

"I…I don't want to see anymore…I w-want to g-go home…"

 ** _Back to the present_**

In an instant they were back in the library as though they had never left. The boy wasted no time in running off, and thanks to his hearing, Kanda was able to find the boy in the nearest bathroom, throwing his meal from earlier up.

Whether it was sorrow or anger, Kanda wouldn't truly know which was greater. However, as he did what he could in his state to sooth Allen to the best of his abilities, a new thought crossed his mind.

 _I will protect you, from everything foul. I swear on my family name._


	9. Chapter 8: Kanda and Allen's dance

**Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. So, as I'm sure all of you heard I'm over halfway to complete this story. And I've noticed there is a question that has yet to be answered. Well the question is: 'How was Neah cursed?' And the answer will be reveled during the epilogue of this story. Again, a massive thank you to my beta, Hanashi o suru.**

It's been a few days since Kanda saw Allen's past and he wanted to do something nice for Allen. The only question he had, was, 'what?'…there wasn't anything he could think of doing right off the bat. Hence the reason he was currently speaking with one of his most trusted staff.

When he wasn't going crazy over his sister, of course. "Komui, what do you think I should do to help the moyashi feel better?"

Komui, who had just come from visiting his sister, was surprised to have been called to the side for advice…by his employer of all people! He never thought this day would come. "What's bringing all this on?" Komui implored, "You seldom, if often never, come to anyone for advice, much less yours truly.

"Just. Give. Me. _Advice_ , Komui." Kanda growled.

"How about…a nice dinner?"

"Dinner."

"And perhaps you could dance the night away!"

"Dinner and dance…" Kanda mused over this idea. "Hn…"

"I can have… _Marie_ conduct your music." Kanda didn't miss the distain the Chinese male had for the Austrian one.

"He's married to your sister. Get the fuck over yourself already."

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW MY BELOVED SISTER TO BE—"

"URASAI! DAMARE!" Kanda growled out. Komui promptly shut his trap, fearful of the master's temper.

) * (

Timcanpy neighed happily as Allen pet the creature's snout. "You're a good boy, aren't you Tim?" Allen cooed, enjoying the time he was spending with his beloved bay. "Neah, be careful where you hop! I hadn't cleaned the stall yet!"

The rabbit looked up to the young boy, before looking behind Timcanpy. He hopped the opposite direction, deciding he didn't need dung in his fur.

There was a comfortable silence, before Allen started speaking again, "Neah…I once told you about my past…right?"

The rabbit looked to Allen in curiosity. Of course he heard of it…he was even there before he was turned into a rabbit.

"Kanda…he knows about it now…he has this weird book that shows the past of those who pretty much will it…" The young male admitted, "I feel like…that he's trying his darnedest on not to hurt me, and to an extent, I appreciate it…but I don't want to be treated like a fragile porcelain doll, or even a damsel in distress!"

When he sighed, to sit against the stall door, Neah jumped onto his lap, and placed his paw on top the boy's hand. A gesture that almost seemed to say, 'I'm here for you.' The action caused Allen to smile and Tim neighed some kind of weird horse-like laugh. Allen fondly smiled to both animals. "Thank you."

Unknown to Allen, Lavi was watching the scene and sighed to himself. _Damn, I really wish I was human again…because I'm only three years the bean's senior._ The coffee cup smiled sadly, thinking back to the village he himself had come from, _I hope my panda grandfather is doing alright. I almost miss him kicking me in the face for calling him an old crusty panda…but with this curse still active no one in the village even remembers us_.

That though alone always put a damper on Lavi's day. Knowing he, and everyone had been forgotten.

. . - * - .. .

Lenalee looked to Kanda in confusion. "It isn't that hard to understand, woman."

Her doors, which were otherwise her hands in this instance, were held up to tell him to be quiet for a moment. "Let me get this straight, you want some nice clothes for you and for Allen…so you can have a nice dinner and a dance?"

"I was certain I've said that." Kanda said through clenched teeth. "Give me a kimono, and him a nice—"

"No. I won't allow it. If you must wear something, it'll be the same thing roughly as what I'll be dressing Allen in!" Lenalee disputed back.

"Che. Fucking fine." The beast finally relented. There wasn't anything he could do when Lenalee was determined. It'd be fine though. After all, in the end, there was one thing Kanda knew well, it was that he wants Allen to have a happy ending. And clothes were the least of his worries.

Gods help him get through with his plans.

) * (

In all his life, Kanda had never once been nervous. Tonight, however, was different. For the first time in his almost twenty-one years of life, Kanda truly was anxious. Whether Allen noticed or not was up to debate, but one thing was certain. It was now or never, and never wasn't really an option.

Steeling himself, Kanda placed down his bowl. "Moyashi."

"Allen."

"Would you…like to have dinner with me…?"

"Aren't we doing that already?" Allen asked.

"No, I mean…would you be interested in having dinner…and a dance?"

"You mean…like how men ask women to court them…?" Well, that wasn't exactly far from what Kanda wished.

"Think of it however you want." The beast grumbled. He eyed Allen with a little anxiousness, though disguised it well enough to be indifference.

"I…wouldn't mind, actually…"

"Moyashi, it's a yes or no answer."

"Then yes." Allen said, with perhaps one of the brightest smiles Kanda had ever seen.

. . - * - . .

A couple of nights later Allen and Kanda are both getting ready for their night of fun. Both a little scared, though neither would truly admit to it.

Even if he wouldn't admit it aloud, Allen still found that somehow, in some strange unknown-to-him way…Lenalee just knew simply by looking at him.

How? He wasn't sure…was his poker face not as good as it normally was?

"Allen, you look wonderful!" The wardrobe exclaimed in joy. The sixteen-year-old in question was wearing a yellow blouse, trousers and matching colored boots including his lotus choker that Mana made him.

"I've never worn anything like this before." Allen said nervously and looked at his furry companion, and asked: "Neah I'm nervous what if I mess up?"

Neah rolled his eyes. Of course, his nephew would think that. But he knew the younger wouldn't. He and Mana had taught the boy everything they knew in the art of dancing…his and Mana's feet were proof of that…Neah sighed. He was pretty sure the boy didn't step on feet anymore…? He wasn't sure, come to think of it…

) * (

"You will look handsome with the clothes my darling Lenalee made you wear!" Komui joyfully said in excitement. "Just look at how dashing you are!"

"Komui. I look stupid." Kanda growled. He was wearing a blue waist coat and black slacks. Tailored explicitly for him and his beastly appearance.

The candelabra gasped in shock, "ARE YOU INSTIGATING MY DARLING SISTER HAS NO FASHION SENSE?!"

"Will you shut the fu—"

"Sorry to interrupt you're friendly little spat." Reever said, successfully ceasing the removal of arms from a certain eccentric candle stick holder. "But it's time to get the show on the road."

) * (

Kanda found his spot upon the top of the staircase where he awaited his date for the night. He was doing all he could to prevent himself from externally panicking.

There wasn't much he could do on the inside, no matter how much meditation he would have.

"Kanda, pst! …YU!" Lavi's voice staged whispered from his left. "Allen's here! Look sharp!"

"What the hell did I tell you about—" The rest of the beast's words died on his tongue as his eyes were met with beauty he wasn't aware could exist. Much less from one he was otherwise keeping hostage in his home.

 _My fucking God…he's beautiful._ Not that the young man wasn't before tonight, but damn.

On the other end of the spectrum, Allen felt himself blushing at seeing the elder before him. He, admittedly, had set the bar of his expectations low…not that he didn't think Kanda wouldn't be handsome…somehow…but still… _If he was human he'd be so handsome._

After Allen arrived to the bottom of the stairs Kanda offered his arm and Allen graciously accepted the gesture. The duo walked down the joined stairs, before heading towards the center of the ballroom.

The ballroom was extravagant. A painted mural decorated the ceiling, revealing angels of every shape and form almost giving the illusion they were truly hovering over any dancer's head. To the west of the room stood large glass windows overseeing the gardens just outside the room. Pillars of stone were sparse, but were spaced enough around the large dancefloor to never hinder a single view. From the center of the ceiling the largest of chandeliers hung, and candle light glistened from behind kaleidoscope-like glass.

The whole area felt like a dream.

"Marie, music if you please." Miranda told the grand piano. Unseeing eyes blinked in acknowledgment, and music began to fill the room. Slow, tranquil, matching the mood to which had been set.

"May I have this dance?" Kanda asked.

"You may." Allen said with a soft smile.

And the two danced like the love between them was strong and Kanda looked at his servants and they all gave Kanda thumbs up while Neah was running around in a circle also showing how proud he is of the two.

After a couple of hours, the two went to the balcony simply resting, and enjoying the company the other gave.

"Allen…do you like it here?" Kanda asked almost out of the blue. He was met with confused silver eyes. "Do you like being here…in this castle?"

"It's…a wonderful castle, with many interesting characters…but…"

"But?"

"But can I really be happy here, if I'm only here as a prisoner?" Kanda gulped, realizing that what the moyashi said was true.

"You miss him."

The boy placed his hand over the lotus charm, smiling sadly, "I…very much do."

"Then…come with me."

"Come…with you?"

"Just follow me, Moyashi." Kanda sighed, taking Allen's hand, and leading him off. Allen could only follow with th beastly grip on his hand like that.

) * (

"This is a magic mirror," Kanda told the young male as he picked a mirror up from the table where his rose sat. "And it can show you anything you desire."

"Anything?" Asked Allen

"Yes."

A little weary, Allen retrieves the mirror from the taller male. "Please…show me my father."

A bright light flashes for an instant, causing the boy to flinch away. When he could look at what he was being shown, it wasn't good.

Mana stood on the porch of their home, and before the man was the village…what was going on?

His father was shouting, and silver eyes widened in fear when he saw the town's Looney Bin's owner. Behind him, was Mikk, with a snide expression on his face.

"Th-they're threatening to throw him into the asylum!"

"Asylum?" Kanda inquired. "On what grounds?"

"I-I don't know…I-I need to help him…Mana needs me!"

Allen was desperate, Kanda could see that as clearly as the sun shone in the sky. Which was why he felt so much pain the moment his words left his being. "Then…go."

"H-huh?"

"GO! You're free to leave…you're no longer bound here as a prisoner."

"Y-you really mean it?"

"I am."

Joyful tears fell from the innocent pools of silver.

"Th-thank you…for everything, Kanda." He wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist, hugging the taller. "I mean it…"

"Keep the mirror." Kanda told the boy, "Consider it…a memento…of me."

Smiling at Kanda for what the man believed to be the last time, Allen gratefully thanked him.

And just like that, the young white-haired male was gone, and Kanda watched from where he stood as Allen's silhouette faded from his view over the gardens at the front of his estate. Timcanpy was fast for his breed, but at least he knew Allen would arrive just in time to save his only family.

 **Author's note 2: it took me two days to make this chapter. Please review and PM if you have any questions. As always you can follow my twitter username RoseRozu1**


	10. Chapter 9: Allen and Link arrive

**Author's note: This chapter would've been posted last week but I had the serious case of the stomach bug which was dreadful. But since I'm better now I thought why not treat you guys to a new chapter of Beauty the Beast MXM version. Unfortunately, there are only 2 or 3 chapters of this story left but I do have a new D. Gray-man story currently in the works. So, without a further ado please enjoy and a massive thank you to my beta, Hanashi o suru.**

An eternity may as well have gone by, but the reality of it all, it had only been a few minutes since Allen left the castle. Eyes of cobalt were dull and unseeing, just staring at where he last saw the fair-haired figure finally leave his field of vision. It barely registered to the man-turned-beast that someone was beside him.

"I let him go." Kanda breathed, making the white noise of a voice cease midsentence.

"Y-You did what?!" Komui, and Kanda was certain that was the servant who had been speaking, had asked. "Why!? I thought you—"

"I let him go _because_ I love him."

Because what Allen told him made him realize that no matter how he would try to woo the young boy and make him love him in return, it was in vain. He couldn't be happy in a place that was otherwise his prison. He couldn't truly smile and light up a room when it as forced stay by the Beast's side.

Allen belonged in that village. To be there for his father, to save the only family the young male had left from the likes of the villagers.

Yes, he regretted his choice. Yes, he wanted to be selfish and keep Allen to himself. But…there was so much more to it. So much more that words couldn't describe it enough to give it the justice it stood for.

Kanda was a beast. Allen was a human. No one could ever see past his terrifying exterior.

"Why did you let him go Kanda?" Asked Reever, having come from outside, after hearing Komui's outburst.

No one could ever love a beast. "Because I doubt he could ever love me in return." Kanda finished.

"B-but—!" Komui, unlike his more collected friend was unable to really comprehend the change in heart of his young master. "How could that ever keep you from getting what you ever wanted?"

Kanda just looked at the talking clock in sadness and said, "He showed me what it's like to be human again, and even if there is no beauty to be seen you can see it through the soul."

With these words the servants looked at each other and all agreed that Allen changed Kanda for the better.

"We'll…leave you alone then." Reever said, pulling Komui along. Out of the West Wing, and away from the man that Allen Walker had changed.

. . - * - . .

"STOP IT!" Allen called out, having just arrived to the village. "Leave my father alone!"

"A-Allen?!" Several voices in the crowed were shocked to see Allen back, though more so in the attire the fairest of them had returned wearing. None had seen such finer silks and textiles.

 _I should've changed first, huh?_ Allen found himself thinking in minor embarrassment. The thought was put to the side when his silver eyes landed on the group closest to his humble home. To the very ones whom hadn't heard him from where he was upon Tim's back. Quickly jumping down, he quickly turned to his companions, "Tim, Neah, stay put!" Allen told both his rabbit and horse.

Timcanpy whinnied when Allen managed to push through body after body before he was finally able to while looking at the scene in horror. The villagers all had pitch forks and the hay bales were on fire. None of which mattered, and all the snowy haired male was focused on was the state of his father.

Mana had chains dangling from cuffs around his ankles, and more being dragged on the ground connected to his ankles as the man struggled to get out of the grasp of two brawly men.

Despite two elements missing, to which he was grateful for, Allen shook his head, and tried his best to drown the memory into the pits of hell where thye belonged. This wasn't the time to be have a trauma attack! "What the fucking hell is going on here!?" Shouted Allen.

With the outburst, Allen now had all the villagers' attention right on him. Murmurs and whispers peppered throughout the crowd, whether they were good or not, the determined sixteen-year-old didn't give a damn.

Everyone's eyes were on him. But no set of eyes made Allen shiver in disgust more than the lustful gaze of Tyki Mikk.

"Why Allen, you look quite handsome." The charmer mused, eying the suit the younger male donned, "However, I believe you would look more beautiful in a dress. One as pure as the freshly fallen—" Commented Tyki

Allen looked at Mikk in disgust and said "Cut the crap, Mikk and tell me what on what grounds is my father is being sent to an asylum?"

The Portuguese man simply shrugged, unhindered by the small male's outburst. "That's not very nice, boy."

"He's going to be sent to the asylum for saying that you were captured by a beast." The voice of Malcom C. Rouvelier spoke up, startling the younger. "How preposterous."

Mana had tried telling the villagers about Kanda? The revelation of this fact had shocked Allen deeply, as he looked to each and every face in the crowd. Mana never lies. He made it a point not to. Everyone knew that, everyone was aware of this. And yet…? The more he thought of it, the angrier Allen found himself becoming.

"You all let an innocent man going to an asylum for something that is the truth from the very beginning?"

"Certainly, you jest." Tyki said, as he walked up to the enraged young male. "There are no such things as beasts, there are no such things as enchanted castles."

"After what we've done for this village, we've taught young children to read and write so they can have a better future." Allen hissed, glaring, not only at the man he loathed with all his being, but everyone who sided with Tyki Mikk for whatever reason. "You all make me sick!"

Bookman stepped out of the crowd, in favor o standing by Allen, placing a veiny hand on the Bearer's shoulder, whispering so only the silver-eyed boy could hear, "I have tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to an old man. Nor would they so much as allow Hevlaska to utter a word."

Allen nodded his head just enough to let Bookman know he understood, and then gave his attention to the hunter, "What can I do set my father free from this?"

"By marrying me". Replied Tyki, his grin shameless as the immoral look that glinted in his eyes.

"NEVER!"

"Then there is no choice." Tyki drawled on. "Lock him up. His insanity will surely cause harm to all in this village. We can't have him spreading lies about things that aren't there."

"MY FATHER IS NOT A LIAR!" Allen cried out, before finding the enchanted mirror on his satchel on his hip. "Please, show them the beast!"

A bright flash, came from the polished glass, soon revealing Kanda in all his beastly might. The monstrous owner of the enchanted estate was roaring out in what could only be described as a pained animal. Realizing this, made Allen feeling a pang in his heart knowing he was the reason for his friend to be in such a state.

The mirror was snatched from his hands, and Allen tried getting the mirror back. "What is…this is sorcery!"

"Give it back!"

"This beast…is a threat to our way of life! We need to kill it! And have its head mounted on my wall!"

"NO! He's harmless!" Allen tried to defend Kanda, but each of his pleas were drowned out by the crowd's warring cries.

Because at this rate, a war truly would break out.

"Kanda would never harm anyone!" Allen soon managed to grab the mirror back, cradling it in his arms, as he looked to the image still being reflected to him. "He's a good man…which is more than what I could ever say about you, Mikk."

"I'm far more physically a man than that monster." Tyki sneered.

"The only monster I see is you!"

"I see…" Tyki scowled, glaring at the smaller boy. "I can't believe I haven't noticed it before. I should've realized it when we were shown this dangerous creature."

Tyki snagged the mirror once more, this time using his other hand to grab Allen's left wrist in a nearly bone-crunching grip. "LET ME GO! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Allen Walker is just as dangerous a threat as his father! The beast has obviously bewitched him into falling in love with it!"

"W-What?!" Love…? Was he in love with Kanda? "Kanda's my friend!"

"The only way we can break this accursed spell is by killing the beast!" He then turned to the younger boy, a malicious grin on his face, "Don't you worry your pretty little head, boy. Once I off that animalistic threat, I'll come back, and then we _will_ wed."

"Like hell!"

"Suit yourself." And just like that both Allen and his father were locked away in the wagon that become their temporary holding cell. "Make sure they don't escape."

Neither knew who Tyki was speaking to, whether it was Rouvelier or someone else. But as the village became quiet as the mob began to leave, Allen freely let his tears fall.

"I'm sorry Mana I tr-tried so…so hard and I…I failed. M-maybe I _am_ cursed…" Allen found himself crying.

Had it not been for his shackles, Mana would've held his son close in a comforting embrace.

"No, my child you are not cursed. Do you remember what I said to you after I rescued you from the circus?"

"O-Of course I do. It was after my first night with you and Neah…and I had that nightmare." Replied Allen

 ** _Flashback_**

 **A young Allen woke up screaming and covered in sweat and tears. Almost instantly, his door swung open, revleaing a set of frantic brothers.**

 **"** **What happened my dear nephew?" Asked Neah, already searching for possible threats that may have got in.**

 **Mana, on the other hand, had an idea to what the problem was once he saw how terrified Allen was. He had a nightmare. "My child, did you have a bad dream?"**

 **"** **Bad…dream…?" Neah had asked in confusion.**

 **"** **I-I'm c-cursed…" The young boy whimpered. "A-A burden…n-no one w-would want m-me a-around…" By then he was already clutching his left arm.**

 **Smiling sadly, Neah nodded toward Mana, and quietly left the room. In this scenario Allen needed a father, not an uncle who had no idea what he should be doing.**

 **"** **So, do you see yourself a monster?"**

 **"** **Th-that's what I am!"**

 **"** **Wrong."**

 **"** **W-wrong…?"**

 **Mana sat himself on Allen's bed, and gently looked the child in the eyes, "Do you know what I see Allen?" He queried.**

 **"** **I-I don't…"**

 **"** **I can see two eyes like mine, and I'm certain a nose is somewhere…there!" He booped Allen's nose, making the child laugh at the antic. "Looking here, I see two ears, and let's see what else are there?"**

 **Allen seeing where Mana is coming from showed his two hands and shouted happily and questionably, "Two hands?"**

 **Mana couldn't hide his chuckle. "Yes, that's right." He then pulled his son into a hug, the boy's ear pressed against his chest at the action. Allen could hear Mana's gentle heart beating there. "Both of us are the same, Allen. I want you to understand that we may look different but we're still the same.**

 ** _End of flashback_**

The memory was one of Allen's fondest ones. He looked at Mana and hugged him like his life depended on it.

"Remember, you're not cursed, my son. You are but a blessing for me, and my darling younger twin."

"Y-yeah…" Allen found himself sobbing. The duo were interrupted when the door to the wagon opened, revealing a young man with blonde hair, and sharp eyes of an intense brown.

"To think…we've lived so close to each other, and yet I never knew you found your way here as well."

Although he looked different, Allen was still somehow able to realize who this man was. "L-Link?!"

"You're that boy from the circus…" Mana realized.

"There's not much time to explain anything." Link said, as he kneeled before Mana in favor or removing the man's bindings. "I'll explain more another time, but the shortened version is, I came here shortly after I had ran away from Cosmo's, I had to do some soul searching."

"Soul searching?"

"I couldn't let anyone else go through what you have. So, over the years I had found many Bearers, and taught them things they needed to know, evidently becoming a savior to them of sorts."

"I…don't think I follow…" Mana admitted.

"I'll tell you the full story later." Link promised. "For now, you should go back, Allen."

"Back?"

"To that castle you left…Kanda, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes…" Allen said.

"You need to get back to Kanda before it's too late." No other words were exchanged. With Allen and Mana on Timcanpy, and Link upon his own, the small group raced back to the castle where an upcoming war was sure to ensue.

 **Author's note 2: I thought the Tarzan quote suited the younger Allen after he was rescued by Mana and Neah. If you have any questions, please don't be scared to PM me or message through twitter. My username is RoseRozu1.**


	11. Chapter 10: Tykki's And Kanda's death

**Author's note: After this chapter there will be only one left. I want to say a massive thank you to all of you fellow readers for following, reviewing and making this story your favourite. But luckily, I have another D. Gray-man fanfiction in the works. And a massive thank you to my beta that has also became my friend through this journey so give a massive clap to Hanashi o suru whom made this fic better than I could hope for.**

 **Warnings: Character death**

The race was on, and their opponent was time itself. Allen, Mana, and Link were going as fast as their horses could take them, knowing the figurative clock was ticking away. It was only a matter of time before the villagers, in all their fear and newfound hatred, would make it to Kanda's estate.

With each minute he wasn't back there, Allen could only feel more and more dread fill his veins, becoming ice rushing below his skin.

 _Please, gods, oh please…let me get there in time!_

. . - * - . .

"Tyki," Wisely had spoken up, looking to his long-term friend and idol with unhidden concern, "what do we do as soon as we find the beast?"

The elder chuckled darkly, though didn't turn to face the younger man, "I would assume it to be quite obvious, Wisely. We're going to kill the beast and have his head as a friendly little memento to hang over the mantel of my fireplace."

"…I have one last question." The golden-eyed younger stated. He didn't wait for Tyki's response, "What is Allen Walker to you?"

. . - * - . .

Before they knew it, the servants were able to see the flaming torches and glinting metal of pitchforks just breeching the estate's garden. "Don't just stand there, barricade the door!" Komui called out, already rushing to the entryway.

The doors were already being threatened by the sheer force of the mob's make-shift battering ram. They moved quickly when provoked, didn't they?

"You heard him!" Reever barked out, "Get to it!"

"This is bad! Bad, bad, bad!" Lavi grit out, doing what he could to keep the barrier shut with his small normally inanimate body. "Why did it come to this?! Oi! Marie, you're the biggest and heaviest here right now! Help us!"

"I got it." Marie spoke up, allowing himself to walk up and place himself near the doors himself. "I'm not sure how long we can keep them at bay."

"We need a plan…" Komui said through grit teeth. "Lavi, you're supposed to be Kanda's best friend, aren't you?"

"I doubt he'll listen to what I have to say." The mug muttered.

"Try!" Reever ordered, "We need Kanda more than ever, and there's only so much we can do."

"Don't let those fucking dick-heads in this castle!" Shouted Lavi, as he rushed up the stairs.

It wasn't left unheard of Miranda's scolding, "Lavi, we may be trying to save our home but please don't say anything rude. Imagine what your grandfather will say!"

"Hey, he'd kick me in the face a thousand times over." Lavi muttered under his breath. "Shit, I hope I can knock a little sense into Yu…"

His mind set, and plan now placed firmly within his brain, the coffee cup rushed off as fast as he could possibly hop up each step.

Miranda watched her son…stepson, really…before turning her attention to the doors. She gulped, knowing there was no way in high heaven or hell she would be much use when the conflict was sure to arise. What could she possibly do? She was a coffee pot!

"Miranda, get boiling hot water, wait for my signal in the rafters." Komui instructed. "Marie, I need you and Jo—"

"Just do what you can!" Marie interrupted, "Scare them off, don't let any one of them pass by this area!"

"Alright…then, how about we welcome our unwanted guests?" Komui suggested. "Give them the hospitality they deserve. TO YOUR PLACES!"

A collective wave of nods, were made, before everyone quickly removed themselves from the doors. The enchanted inanimate objects reverted to as still as they could.

The doors were forced opened, and all the villagers entered the castle. There was a standstill between the enchanted staff and the intruders. None dared break the tense atmosphere until someone shouted from either crowd.

"It's…about as dark as I would expect it to be…" A villager with white hair and gold eyes muttered, as he unknowingly picked up the enchanted candelabra. "Do you think there really is a beast?"

"Wisely, my dearest friend, only a monster could possibly live in such darkness." An older man stated. "Though I suppose the reassures here would be a bonus for our fair village."

"ATTACK!"

All that was left, was nothing but chaos.

"Don't try to get past me, you mongrel!" Noise Marie called out, as he began using his piano keys as projectiles, managing to hit each threat that tried to get near. "You will not destroy our home." He scowled to the retreating villagers.

"To the stairs!" Another villager cried out, only to be stopped by a moving wardrobe.

"Don't you know it's rude to invade in one's home like that?" Said the annoyed cursed servant. "I think you boys need a timeout! Now, brother!"

"Of course, my beloved sister!" Komui said with a maniacal grin. With little effort, a burst of inferno forced the three men to jump forward, evidently getting trapped within Lenalee's clothes-filled self.

"EEK!" Lenalee found herself shrieking, there was a scuffle from within, before the men were otherwise spit out, with their new appearances making them look like drag queens.

One of them embraced their new look, flaunting off his new dress and hair, while his colleagues were running away in fear.

"Wonderful work, Lenalee~!"

"I learned from the best." The siblings both grinned, before Lenalee's dropped. "NOISE!"

"Damn it…" The grand piano hissed.

"NOW!" Miranda's voice called from the rafters, pouring boiling hot water from above the intruders unlucky enough to have been caught. "I-I am not sorry!"

"Yes she is." Muttered a spinning wheel who had caught his friend's outburst. "Hey, you guys seem a little tied up at the moment. Why not go home already?" He then asked the man he ensnared in his silken thread.

"TYKI! HELP!"

"I would if I could, old friend…but it's like he said, you seem rather tied up." The man, Tyki mused. "I will toast your bravery at my wedding to my beloved."

"Wedding? Huh?" The spinning wheel asked in disbelief. "Ain't he supposed to be your friend?"

"…is it too late to switch sides?"

"So…you're gonna fight with us now?"

"Mikk is no friend of mine. I'm Wisely."

"Johnny. Nice to meet ya." Wisely grinned in response, and sighed when the silk strings were removed from him. "Oh no! Miranda!"

It didn't take too long for the golden-eyed man to see a falling coffee pot from the rafter above. In just the nick of time, he caught her, and sighed in relief. "Too close."

"I-I'm confused, a-a-are you…?"

"I just switched sides." Wisely said. "Miranda, right?"

The confused coffee pot bobbed her body, unable to really bob a head she didn't have. "DUCK!"

. . - * - . .

Hevlaska left the chaos, with a calmer expression than that of one which should have been visible on her features.

"Is this what you were hoping for?" She asked an unseen presence.

She gained no response, but continued her way towards the room where the cursed rose was being kept. As she did, her appearance changed to something that wasn't quite human.

"We've played this game long enough; do you not agree? I believe you have finally lost."

. . - * - . .

Meanwhile Tyki Mikk was searching for the beast. After searching countless room, and various halls, he found the creature he was searching for in one of the higher towers where the monster was mourning. The tower itself was able to overlook the entirety of the gardens.

Whatever his prey was sad over, it didn't matter to Tyki. All he desired in that moment was this atrocious abomination's head hung on his humble lodge's mantel.

Sorrowful eyes found the hunter, but he never reacted to the intruder. He turned his attention back to the gardens…

Until the arrow hit its mark in his shoulder. Kanda roared in pain, already making the move to remove the projectile from his flesh, though not before he was tackled out o the window, and onto the roof of a lower building.

A sudden thought occurred to the cursed prince as he found himself trying to get a higher ground than his enemy. _Shit…this must be the man that tried to force Allen to be his so-called wife!_ The realization of who this person was, along with the bitterness Allen had with him was more than enough to push Kanda over the edge in rage.

" _You_. You're the sick bastard giving Moyashi a hard time." Kanda physically growled out.

"Oh? Sick bastard, am I?" Tyki inquired, "How cute, coming from a disgusting beast. Allen could have a happy life. One where he marries me, and we live out our lives as husband and wife…"

"Like hell!" The cursed man growled out, attacking Tyki before he could draw his next arrow. "You don't deserve him."

"I don't deserve him? If I didn't know better, I would assume you loved him."

The comment caused a massive fight between the two. Kanda needed the upper hand, as he dashed off easily scaling the rooftops until he found a place where he could hide in plain sight. He blended in very well with the beastly gargoyles that rested upon each of the ridges just above the walls.

Now he just had to wait. Rain began to pour in heavy torrents, and lighting flashed across the skies. Keeping still in a meditative state, the beast could hear Tyki's footsteps approaching. He needed to wait.

A little more…

A little more…by then Tyki had just passed him. Taking it as his cute, Kanda opened his eyes, and snuck up from behind the enraged man. "COME AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARDLY DEMON!"

"Gladly." Kanda hissed, giving Tyki hardly any time to attack.

Despite his element of surprise, his opponent was more competent than he would care to admit. Kanda kept getting hurt and tried to dodge the other's attacks. Most cases, he was just barely getting out of the way in time.

Perhaps that could be his new advantage? And it turned out to be the case when in Tyki's next attempt to end the beast's life, the collar of his shirt was grabbed, and in fear for his life, the hunter dropped his only visable weapon to the foggy depths below.

"N-NO! D-don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything!" Reduced to begging. What a hapless piece of shit.

"Give me one reason why I should spare your sorry ass?"

"KANDA!" That voice… "Kanda! Please!"

That was Allen's voice…it was so close…he quickly surveyed his surrounding area before finally finding the familiar silver twin pools a level above him. "Moyashi…" He clucked his tongue in annoyance, and threw Tyki back on a pathway that led between towers. "Leave. Leave my home, and don't you dare thinking of stepping foot here again."

He didn't wait to see if the hunter would as he was bidden. All Kanda wanted was to see his beloved. Hold him close.

He began to scale the wall, before coming to the tower where the younger male was holding his hand out to him. "You came back."

"I would be a fool not to." Allen said, a shy smile gracing his features. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Don't cry, idiot." Kanda sighed. But then roared out in pain feeling something stab through his flesh.

"KANDA!"

"YU!"

Two voices called out. No one paid heed to the man who had lost his balance, as Allen's focus was soley on grabbing Kanda's arm, and hoisting up onto safer ground. "Oh god, oh god, Kanda, Kanda look at me, please look at me!"

"Yu! Hey, c'mon, snap out of it!" Lavi cried, "D-dammit…"

"Usagi…leave." Kanda grunted in pain.

"But—"

"Lavi, just leave us…o-okay?" Allen coaxed to his hyper-active friend. Without room for argument, Lavi hopped once, before leaving. They were alone now.

"Allen…you've made me the happiest I've ever been." Talking hurt him, Allen could see it in the pained breaths the cursed man had breathed. "…you made me realize that beauty can be found within."

"Kanda, p-please don't say that!" Tears were beginning to collect in those innocent silver eyes, "Y-you'll be ok. I-I don't want to lose you…I-I've lost a lot of th-things in m-my life. Pl-please d-don't leave me too!" He was openly crying now, as Kanda let released his last breath. "I-I love you…"

The last rose petal fell.

 **Author's note 2: see you guys at the last chapter. The epilogue chapter will hopefully be posted very soon.**

 **… … … …**

 ** _Note from the Beta: Hey guys, Hanashi here. I'm just gonna make a quickie apology. I had every intention to send this over to Rose so she could post it sooner, but for some reason I was constantly pulled away from my laptop between editing these past couple of weeks. Happy New Year by the way, and I hope you're enjoying reading this, as much I've been having fun editing._**

 ** _… … … …_**


	12. Chapter 11: Allen's happy ending

"We won! We did it!" Johnny cheered as the last of the villagers were scared off.

"Thank the lord." Jeryy sighed. "All my kitchen utensils have been abused enough, thank you!"

Reever chuckled, before his form stiffened. A bell was tolling.

 _Ding._

"What's going on?" Wisely dared speak up. "Are you guys okay?"

"O-Oh no…" Lenalee breathed, feeling her limbs begin to stiffen. "No…n-no, no, no…"

 _Ding_.

"S-so this is it th-then?" Miranda found herself asking, her mobility starting to leave her.

"What's going on?" Wisely asked again.

"We're…t-turning into knick…knacks…" Reever explained with difficulty. "Th-things s-seemed to h-have happened t-too late…"

It was in that moment Mana and Link had finally made their way into the grandhall themselves.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Knickknacks?" Link was just as confused, despite seeing what was happening with his own two eyes.

"They're cursed…" Mana breathed, "Their curse had a limit with time…i-is that right?"

Johnny nodded with much difficulty. "I…I don't wanna be th-this way…"

"Br…other…" Lenalee's voice faint, "Noise…"

"Lena…lee…" Mana, Link and Wisely all watched as the servants had finally turned into everyday antiques littering the grand hall.

"Dear gods…" Wisely breathed.

Seeing the staff once lively and upbeat, now unmoving and…inanimate. The sight was enough to make Mana shudder in unease.

"Looks like my game really is over, isn't it?" Said the voice of a child. The three men stiffened, but they saw no one else with them. Only the hall void of other life.

. . - * - . .

Hevlaska smiled, as her ethereal hands hovered along the glass containing the rose within. "Then let us allow a happy ending to this tragic tale."

. . - * - . .

Hunched over his fallen love, Allen was crying harder than he ever had in all his years. As the rain continued to fall, lights began to fall with it. The young male jerked up upon feeling an odd warmth on the back of his hand, before jerking up and seeing the lights falling. The colors were pastels, ranging from pinks, to purples, to yellows, to blues.

"W-what's going on?" There was a tugging on his pantleg, and Allen looked down to see his ever-faithful rabbit. "Neah…?"

The small rodent looked up to Allen, before turning his attention to the fallen beast. The silver-eyed boy gasped in shock, backing away when the still form began to rise, the light falling directly upon the once moody, yet lively being.

He couldn't will his eyes away from the sight, as the body began to glow, the form shifting, shrinking…losing its beastly appearance. The beast-turned-human, was placed where he had been laying, and Allen could feel his heart skipping beats. Was he…? Was Kanda still dead? What had just occurred here…?

It was obvious there was curse placed upon the castle its master and the staff…but was confessing his feelings the reason or breaking it…? Was it broken? He was brought out of his frantic musings when he heard a deep groan.

"Baka…moyashi." The man grunted as he placed his hand on his face, only to stop as he felt the warmth of his skin on his face. He jerked his hand away, eying the limb. He sat up, though still didn't face the one behind him. He looked in disbelief at the two hands that mirrored each other. "Hu…man…? I'm human…?"

Kanda stood, albeit uneasily on his human legs, his shirt almost drowned his form, whereas his pants hung dangerously low, though still remained on his hips.

"Kanda…?"

This time, the man did turn to face the breaker of his curse. "Moyashi."

"Kanda!" Said man had no time to react when the bundle of crying nerves slammed into him in an almost desperate hug. "Kanda, Kanda! Kanda…!"

"Shut up, already." The elder growled, though held the younger close to him.

"I-I can't h-help mmph!" Allen's eyes widened in surprise as chapped lips were forcefully pressed against his own. Silver pools soon closed, as he relaxed into the elder's ministrations, finding himself moaning softly.

Kanda chuckled, breaking their first kiss. "You might not, but it looks like I can."

"Shut up, and kiss me again." Allen wouldn't really understand where such boldness came from…maybe he ust got it from Kanda when he kissed him?

It didn't matter. Kanda still granted him his demand, and their whole world was suddenly lit around them.

. . - * - . .

"Light?" Wisely found himself asking, holding his hand out as streaks began to rain within the castle walls.

"What in the…?" Mana found himself asking. "This isn't…"

Link backed up in surprise puffs of smoke began surrounding what had once been the castle's staff. Handful upon handful of items were transforming from objects to people faster than the trio could keep up.

"W-w-we're human again!"

"The curse is broken? We're…we're free?"

"LENALEE~!"

"Komui!" A tall man was holding his little sister in his arms, both crying in joy. "Brother…I never knew how m-much I missed y-your hugs…"

"I missed hugging you, my precious sister…"

A taller man cleared his throat. "May I have the chance to hug my wife?"

Komui hissed, but was kicked by his sister to force him to release her. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I can't exactly say the same, but holding you makes up for it." Marie said with a smile.

"I don't think we were properly introduced." A familiar voice says, and Mana turns to see the man that was once an antique clock. "I'm Reever Wenham. That guy is Komui Lee…I think you heard most everyone else's names earlier."

"Mana Campbell." Mana greeted. The man blinked in confusion. "Strange…I hadn't introduced myself in that way in a while."

"Campbell…? But aren't you Allen's father?" Komui asked, trying to recall the surname of Campbell…wait _Campbell_?! "You're related to Neah Campbell, is that right?!"

"He's my little brother…"

. . - * - . .

A cat call was what broke the lovers apart from their makeout session. Kanda growled in annoyance, Allen blushed in embarrassed. Lavi grinned, and Allen was more than certain that this red-headed male grinning from ear-to-ear was in fact Lavi.

"Hey, don't stop on my account. You guys might make me bend over backwards for a different team."

"I have no idea what that even means." Allen muttered. Before he eyed his surroundings. Where did Neah go?

"Hey Allen, did ya know your rabbit was cursed?" Silver eyes stared at his once-coffee-cup friend.

"Oh, shush up." Says a voice Allen hadn't heard in years.

"No way…" Allen whispered, before rushing from Kanda and where he hard the voice of none other than his very own uncle. "UNCLE NEAH!"

The sound of an undignified 'ompf', and even less dignified crying was heard, and Kanda rolled the name of 'Neah' in his head for a moment.

"For the love of…you're that musician who was taking over Marie's place while he was to go on his fucking honeymoon!"

. . - * - . .

After a month of getting everything back in order, Kanda sighed tiredly. There wasn't any rest for the weary, and frankly, the man had one last thing he needed to do. He only put it off because he learned early on just how protective Mana and Neah were over their son/nephew.

"Let me get this straight," Neah said, as he closed the piano cover in his private room. Mana looked up in intrigue, watching the small scene, his book all but forgotten on his lap. 'you want to marry Allen and you wanted to ask us for our blessing?"

"Yeah so I do have it or not?!"

"Depends." Mana spoke up. "Will you marry my son as your equal, or as—"

"For the love of all that matters." Kanda hissed. "Moyashi isn't a fucking trophy, nor is he some sort of medal of honor. He's the one I love, and yes, he's my equal where it matters."

"So…?" Neah droned on.

"I love him."

The brothers looked to each other, almost as though they were sending a silent message to the other.

"You have our blessings." Replies Mana.

 **. . -** ** _Time skip_** **\- . .**

It was the wedding of the century as Allen and Kanda were finally getting married. Allen was wearing a white blouse, white trousers and white boots and a white lotus clip in his hair. His choker remained around his neck, where the small charm dangled from its strap with every step forward the young man took. Mana stood on his left, Neah on his right. They were walking him down the isle.

Waiting at the end, Kanda stood sporting a black suit with a red asscot tucked neatly into the white shirt that peaked underneath. Kanda eyed his groom, the pride and joy hard to miss. To his right, Lavi snickered, but was silenced when someone stompped on his foot. He glared down to the old man beside him, one he hadn't seen since he was a kid himself. His grandfather.

"Be nice, old man…seriously." Lavi whispered.

"Behave your childish antics, foolish grandson. Be glad your stepmother didn't realize your misconduct."

"Ouch." Lavi muttered. He saw Miranda wiping tears from her eyes. He wondered if she missed his father…probably did. Lavi was practically the spitting image of him. Minus the damaged eye, he was sure.

By that point, Allen had finally reached the altar, and his father and uncle gave him off to Kanda. The younger smiled. "You look handsome." He mouthed.

"You look amazing." The elder whispered back.

The priest began to recite his part, until it was time for the couple's vows. Allen smiled when his beloved began to speak to him.

"'I, Yu Kanda, take you, Allen Walker  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow."

Allen nearly choked on his words, fighting the tears of joy. He cleared his throat, somehow managing to get his words to come to light in his own vows.

"I, Allen Walker, take you, Yu Kanda  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow."

At the end of the wedding Allen and Kanda danced the night away not knowing what the future will be going to bring.

Much less their wedding night.


End file.
